Tale of memories
by Pink Potter
Summary: Quantas vezes você seria capaz de se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa? Num mundo sem perspectivas de futuro, haveria espaço para sonhar com a felicidades...?
1. Prólogo

Autor: PinkPotter

Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail:  
Título: Tale of memories  
Sinopse: Quantas vezes você seria capaz de se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa? Num mundo sem perspectivas de futuro, haveria espaço para sonhar com a felicidades...?  
Shipper: Harry/Hermione  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: livro 6  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: O título da fic é o nome de um anime, que apesar de não ter assistido, achei bonito e de certa forma, combina com a idéia que tenho para a fic. Além disso, fui inspirada em alguns animes que vi recentemente para escrever essa fic. ) Espero que curtam!! Creio que não será muito longa, mas vou escrever com tanto carinho quanto escrevo todas as minhas fics. Um beijo grande!

Prólogo

_- Temos que acreditar que ainda há esperanças, não é? – ela olhou para o horizonte que naquele momento era uma mistura de laranja do entardecer, com cinza do recém extinto fogo que queimara aquele pequeno vilarejo. _

_- Ainda há realmente? – ele suspirou, tristemente. _

_- Enquanto estivermos aqui, eu quero acreditar que sim. – Hermione o olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso – Quero acreditar que amanhã seremos capazes de salvar ainda mais vidas que as de hoje. _

_- Obrigado. – foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, antes de baixar a cabeça. Quase quinhentos habitantes, mas apenas dez conseguiram sobreviver à batalha. Era triste, e ele certamente só conseguiria pensar naqueles que se foram. Ela, porém, sempre o lembrava dos que foram salvos. _

_- Não precisa agradecer. Só não esqueça que eu sempre estarei com você. – ela segurou sua mão, e a beijou, carinhosamente – É a nossa promessa... _

- Saia da frente, Remus! – ela disse seriamente, a ira emanando de seu corpo.

- Hermione, eu... – a morena sequer ouviu. Lançou um feitiço que fez o corpo do antigo professor voar longe. Disse mentalmente que depois se desculparia com ele, porém, naquele momento havia algo bem mais urgente a ser feito.

- Maldito! – ela sibilou entre os dentes, encarando a imensa porta de madeira. Tentou abri-la com um simples feitiço, mas logo percebeu que assim seria impossível. Amaldiçoou-o novamente, mas nem por isso desistiu.

Lançou um feitiço tão violento que acabou explodindo a porta e parte da parede. Olhou para o interior da sala e o viu de pé, recitando umas palavras que não compreendia. Correu na direção dele, mas antes de conseguir atingi-lo, seu corpo foi ricochetado por uma parede invisível.

- HARRY! – ela gritou com uma mistura de raiva e desespero. Ele não se virou – Por favor, pare... Eu não acredito que está fazendo isso! – ela começou a bater na barreira, mas sabia que era inútil. Aquela era impossível destruir, pois fora feita pelo próprio Harry.

O moreno parou de ler, mas continuou de costas por algum tempo. Tinha medo de mudar de idéia se a encarasse. Algumas lágrimas escorriam em sua face, mas ele precisava ser forte. Estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ela.

- Por favor, Harry... – Hermione agora chorava, enquanto sentia suas pernas cederem. Ajoelhou-se, ainda batendo contra a barreira – Nós fizemos uma promessa... Somos apenas um, não é mesmo? Se você morrer, eu morro também, Harry... – ela baixou a cabeça, sua respiração tornando-se irregular.

- Sinto muito, Mione... – ele finalmente se virou, seu olhar traduzindo tudo que sentia. Aproximou-se, e enquanto segurava a varinha com uma das mãos, tocou a parede invisível com a outra. A morena colocou a sua no mesmo lugar, enquanto sentia seu coração afundar no peito – Mas eu não posso cumprir essa promessa.

Ela arregalou os olhos, e no instante seguinte, ele terminou o feitiço com as últimas palavras restantes... Hermione gritou, mas era tarde demais. Seu corpo foi envolvido por uma aura vermelha, e aos poucos, dezenas de bolhas prateadas abandonavam seu corpo. Assistiu em silêncio, com tristeza.

Aquele processo demorou alguns minutos, enquanto ela flutuava inconsciente sobre o solo. Lupin que havia acordado, entrou na sala cabisbaixo, parando ao lado de Harry.

- Tem certeza de que era isso mesmo que queria? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- Se o feitiço desse errado, ela jamais o perdoaria.

- Eu sei. – ele respirou profundamente – Mas eu consegui. Hermione poderá viver a vida que eu sempre a privei.

- Acho que isso foi uma escolha feita por ela mesma. Nada do que aconteceu abalou a fé que ela tinha em você, Harry. Não será pior para você não tê-la por perto?

- Eu vou conseguir superar isso. – disse, embora não tivesse muita confiança em suas próprias palavras. Instantes depois, o corpo dela começou a descer, mas antes que atingisse o solo, Harry a tomou nos braços – Eu quero que você encontre a paz e felicidade que eu nunca fui capaz de lhe proporcionar. – ele murmurou perto do ouvido dela – Eu te amo. – então, a beijou levemente nos lábios.

N/A: Olá, pessoal... Comecei uma fic nova, espero que vocês gostem da idéia. Desculpem não ter postado antes e também por ser um prólogo pequeno, mas prometo que o primeiro capítulo virá em breve e será maior!! Um beijo a todos, agradeço aos comentários recebidos e sinceramente vou me esforçar para que seja uma boa fic!! Um beijo enormee!! PinkPotter : )


	2. Chapter 1

1) Capítulo 1

1) Capítulo 1

- Entre. – ele permitiu que adentrasse no apartamento. Tinha um copo de uísque de fogo nas mãos, e assim que chegou à sala, Hermione viu que a garrafa estava quase vazia.

- Como você está, Harry?

- Como você acha que uma pessoa que foi duplamente traída estaria? – ele revirou os olhos, irritado. Não que a culpa fosse dela por ter descoberto que Rony fugira com sua namorada, mas não conseguiu evitar a grosseria – E ele ainda teve a coragem de deixa um bilhete dizendo "Estamos quites". Aquele Rony idiota! Como se eu fosse capaz de fazer algo assim! Eu jamais roubaria a namorada de um amigo!

- Eu sei. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – E o Rony também sabe.

- Se sabe, então, ele deve ser louco para deixar um bilhete assim. – o moreno bufou de raiva. A verdade é que não estava zangado por Julie ter sido "roubada", mas sim por Rony ter fugido daquele jeito. Se ele dissesse que estava gostando dela, talvez, as coisas tivessem sido diferente. Harry sentiu-se um pouco mal por pensar aquilo.

- Rony sabe que você jamais roubaria uma namorada dele conscientemente. – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.

- Olha, Mione... Melhor você me deixar sozinho. – ela concordou com um aceno, mas não sem antes se aproximar e tomar o copo das mãos dele.

- Certo.Creio que você já bebeu o suficiente.

- Mas eu acabei de... – ela já estava com o copo nas mãos, mas continuou parada em frente ao amigo. Harry a olhou nos olhos, então, para sua boca. Estavam tão perto, e ela parecia tão vulnerável naquele momento que ele acabou beijando-a. Hermione, entretanto, interrompeu o beijo.

- Não é num momento assim que eu gostaria que me beijasse, Harry. – ela suspirou, ainda bem próximo dele – Como eu sei que você esquecerá tudo quando o efeito do álcool passar, eu vou te contar uma coisa... – sorriu levemente – Eu te amo tanto que até me contento em ser apenas sua amiga só para permanecer sempre ao seu lado. Você não sabe o quanto eu estou sendo forte agora e resistindo a uma chance assim, a qual eu sei que jamais terei novamente. Porém, eu também sei que seria pior estar com você desse jeito quando não é verdadeira a sua vontade.

- Hermione... – ele piscou, chocado com o que ouvira. Ela apenas o beijou levemente na bochecha, largou o copo sobre a mesinha de centro e caminhou até a porta.

- Agora você entendeu o que o Rony quis dizer? – ela o deixou sozinho, como ele havia pedido. Hermione só não sabia que aquele era o primeiro copo que Harry estava tomando e ele mal tomara o primeiro gole.

- Hermione! – ela parou ao ouvir seu nome, e se virou sorrindo.

- Olá, James. – o garotinho parecia emburrado. Não deveria ter mais de dez anos. – Algum problema?

- É verdade que você está indo embora? – ela o olhou atentamente, e então pegou sua mão e sentou num banco no corredor. Alguns médicos passavam rapidamente por eles.

- Sim.

- Por quê? Você não gosta mais de mim?

- Oh, querido. – apertou levemente o nariz dele e sorriu – É claro que eu ainda gosto de você.

- Então por que está indo embora?

- Você lembra quando chegou aqui? – James acenou em silêncio. Deveria ter pouco mais de um mês.

O mundo estava em guerra. Uma guerra que ele não conseguia compreender bem. Seus pais morreram durante uma batalha, acidentalmente, e ele chegou quase sem vida aquele hospital. Há quase três anos as coisas haviam mudado, e de repente, o mundo mágico que ele só conhecia nos filmes e livros mostrou-se sendo uma realidade. E a guerra envolvia principalmente esse mundo novo.

Bruxos. James nunca pensou que eles pudessem realmente usar varinhas e voar em vassouras. Essa nova perspectiva seria incrível se não viesse junto à destruição que antigamente só atingia as grandes metrópoles. Agora, a guerra que antes era contida começava a avançar para as pequenas cidades. E seus pais haviam morrido enquanto passeavam pelas redondezas como sempre faziam aos domingos.

- Sim. Eu estava muito ferido, e você cuidou de mim.

- A guerra tem avançado muito e se já tem feridos por aqui, quantos não devem haver em Londres?

- Eu ouvi dizer que lá é muito triste e feio, Hermione. – tentou persuadi-la.

- Por isso mesmo, as pessoas lá devem estar sofrendo ainda mais. Você não acha que assim como eu fui capaz de te ajudar, eu poderei ajudar muitas pessoas que precisem lá?

- E eu?

- Você agora já está quase bom, James. E como homenzinho que está se tornando precisa ser forte e ajudar outras pessoas também.

- Você acha que eu posso?

- Sim, tenho certeza. Você não gostaria de ajudar outras pessoas?

- Se eu conseguir. Papai e mamãe sempre ajudavam os outros. Eu quero ser como eles e como você.

- Então, você continuará meu trabalho por aqui. – ela falou.

- Certo!

- Senhorita Granger, James! – uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos veio caminhando lentamente.

- Olá, senhora Taylor.

- É verdade que está de partida? A enfermeira acabou de nos falar e o James saiu correndo a sua procura.

- Sim. Estou indo para Londres na próxima semana. Como consegui adiantar meu curso e me formar, creio que serei muito útil lá. Muitos médicos estão abandonando a cidade.

- Querida, tem certeza de que deseja fazer isso? Aquilo não é lugar para uma jovem como você.

- Vovó, a Hermione precisa ajudar outras pessoas! E eu vou assumir o lugar dela aqui e ajudar muitas pessoas também. – a senhora olhou para o menino e deu um pequeno sorriso – A senhora pode me ajudar, o que acha?

- Tem razão, James. A senhorita Granger pode ajudar muitas outras pessoas, e nós faremos a nossa parte também.

- Obrigada, senhora Taylor. Eu sei que cuidará bem dele. – Hermione olhou para o garotinho. Pelo maior tempo em que estava no hospital devido à gravidade de seu estado quando chegou, ela adquiriu um carinho especial por ele – E você, cuide bem dela. Eu voltarei para visitá-los.

- Verdade?

- Claro que sim, afinal, Hamspshire é minha terra natal. – ela disse, e após despedir-se dos dois, deixou o hospital.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, observava as ruas que em breve não veria mais. Sentiria saudades dali, porém, um sentimento maior a instigava a mudar-se para Londres. Temia que a guerra pudesse destruir aquele lugar. Sorriu ao passar por um parquinho onde algumas crianças brincavam alegremente. Desejou que aquilo jamais tivesse fim. Lembrou-se de sua infância, onde diversas vezes, fizera brincadeiras semelhantes por ali.

Não demorou a chegar em casa. Após entrar, a primeira coisa que via era o porta-retrato com uma foto que tinha com seus pais. Sentia falta deles. Como sempre, Hermione tocou de leve a fotografia, e tentou recordar como eles eram antes de falecer. Nada viera à mente. Os últimos anos que vivera com seus pais foram completamente esquecidos. Tudo que recordava deles era de sua infância, até mais ou menos seus onze anos.

O mesmo acidente de carro que levara seus pais, levara parte de sua memória. De acordo com os médicos, isso foi devido à região do cérebro que fora atingida durante o acidente. Quando acordou no hospital, recordando-se apenas de sua infância e com a notícia da morte de seus pais, pensou que fosse enlouquecer. Sua sorte foi contar com a ajuda de velhos amigos, que a apoiaram nesse momento difícil.

A princípio pensou-se que poderia ser uma amnésia passageira, porém, com o passar do tempo, os médicos não mais acreditavam na possibilidade de uma volta dessas lembranças perdidas. Hermione, contudo, nao conseguiria nunca conformar-se com isso; então, sempre fazia um esforço para recordar-se de algo de sua adolescência, de seus estudos, de novos amigos, e principalmente de seus pais.

Quando nada veio a mente, ela suspirou, e seguiu para a sala. Jogou-se no sofá, e ao virar o rosto, encontrou a revista que comprara no dia anterior. Era uma imagem de Londres, e alguns dos "famosos" bruxos que tentavam destruir o tal "Voldemort". Em destaque, com letras grandes e vermelhas, Hermione leu o nome dele. Harry Potter. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Um belo homem, mas um olhar tão triste. Quando o mundo bruxo veio à tona, as principais reportagens foram a respeito dele. Ele era um herói para os bruxos, e desde jovem já lutava.

A existência de um mundo mágico pareceu completamente surreal, e ela demorou um pouco a acreditar nas notícias. As imagens que via na TV parecia bons truques de Hollywood, homens e mulheres com varinhas lutando como em filmes de fantasia. A realidade que acompanhara aquela novidade, entretanto, era bem dura. Não fosse a destruição e as mortes que vieram, isto, certamente, seria a mais incrível revelação de todos os tempos.

Realmente estava indo para Londres para auxiliar as equipes médicas de lá, pois era a única forma de ajudar que conseguira pensar, pois sabia que seria impossível lutar contra os bruxos das "trevas", como eles diziam. Porém, não podia negar o quão fascinada estava com a existência do mundo bruxo, e como eles praticamente não apareciam no interior, ansiava poder conhecê-los. Desejava, pelo menos uma única vez, encontrar um deles, fazer umas perguntas sobre magia. Deu um pequeno sorriso, não era exatamente o momento para aquele tipo de pergunta, mas realmente não sabia se conseguiria se controlar.

Pegou a revista e olhou fixamente para a fotografia de Harry Potter. Sentiu uma certa tristeza por ele. Provavelmente nunca pôde ter uma vida normal. Hermione contornou a face dele na capa da revista com a ponta dos dedos. Se pudesse escolher um bruxo para conhecer, certamente seria ele. Riu de si mesma.

- Eu e praticamente todos queriam conhecer você, não é, Harry? – balançou a cabeça e largou a revista na mesinha.

- Falando sozinha? – ela deu um pulo de susto. O homem riu, enquanto caminhava até ela – Olá, Mione.

- Will!

- Perdoe-me. – ele mostrou a chave a ela – Você nunca a pediu de volta.

- Eu sei, mas você poderia parar de entrar na minha casa assim.

- Por quê? Vai que você muda de idéia e faz as pazes comigo? – ele tentou se aproximar, mas a morena o afastou e ficou de pé.

- Você sabe que não posso. – ele suspirou, chateado.

Era um homem alto, cabelos castanhos e olhos bem azuis. Estudou na mesma faculdade que Hermione, e após tornarem-se amigos, namoraram por quase dois anos. Porém, quando chegou perto de se formar, há quase três meses, e começou a cogitar a possibilidade de ir para Londres, ela terminou o relacionamento. William nunca aceitou realmente aquela decisão, por isso, sempre tentava uma reconciliação.

A morena olhou com carinho para ele. Realmente o amava, e já até tiveram algumas "recaidas" após o rompimento, porém, faltava algo no relacionamente deles. Sabia que não era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance para manter aquele relacionamento. A maior prova é que, apesar do carinho que sentia, William não foi capaz de fazê-la mudar de idéia quanto à sua ida à Londres.

Hermione não sabia se realmente existiria um sentimento assim. Aqueles amores de filmes, nos quais um deles sempre abre mão de sua felicidade pelo outro; ou daqueles em que mesmo nas piores situações, a pessoa prefere permanecer ao lado do ente amado a afatar-se. Na verdade, parecia difícil acreditava que seria realmente possível gostar tanto de uma pessoa a ponto de ser capaz de dar sua vida por ela. As histórias de amor sempre lhes pareceram piegas demais.

- Isso é loucura! Todo mundo fugindo da guerra, e você querendo ir para a guerra!

- Will, por favor, não vamos começar outra discussão sobre isto. Você sabe que eu não mudarei de idéia. – ele bufou de raiva, cruzando os braços. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a revista e isso pareceu aumentar sua raiva – Aposto que é por causa dele também.

- Não seja bobo. Esse seu ciúme não tem funtamento, Will. Você sempre coloca o Harry Potter quando o assunto é Londres e isso não faz sentido! Eu sequer o conheço, e a chance de isso vir a acontecer é praticamente nula.

- Mas você sempre compra revistas sobre ele, sabe tudo da vida dele...

- Você sabe que eu me interesso por tudo do mundo bruxo. Eles são incríveis e...

- Eles são umas aberrações que estão destruindo o mundo! Eu odeio os bruxos e essa maldita guerra que eles criaram! – esbravajou com raiva – Espero nunca encontrar um deles em minha frente.

- Como se nós, não-bruxos, nunca tivéssemos feito guerras! – ela revirou os olhos. Claro que também não gostava dessa parte da guerra, mas as armas de fogo podiam ser tão mortíferas quanto aqueles feitiços.

- Você sempre os defende. E ainda vai se enfiar no meio daquele inferno! Se acontecer algo com você, se... – ele parou de falar, e a raiva de Hermione desapareceu. Ela sabia que no fundo, ele só estava preocupado.

- Nada vai acontecer comigo. – ela sentou ao lado dele, e tocou levemente sua face – Eu não vou me envolver com a guerra, nem tenho como. Eu apenas vou ajudar os feridos.

- Mas você pode acabar envolvida acidentalmente. – William tocou a mão dela que estava em seu rosto.

- Eu prometo que vou me cuidar.

- Ah, Mione... – ele olhou com carinho para a mulher, e sem nem perceber se aproximou. Ela não ofereceu resistência, então, acabou beijando-a. Quando a deitou no sofá, Hermione pareceu perceber o que iria acontecer, e o parou.

- Melhor não, Will. – ela continuou acariciando a face dele.

- Tudo bem. – o homem a beijou na testa, e voltou a posição que estava – Você promete que voltará um dia, nem que seja para me visitar?

- Sim, com certeza. Eu voltarei à Hamspshire algum dia.

N/A: ) Bom... Eu queria ter postado bem antes, pois há muito já tinha escrito, porém, apenas hoje minha beta pode revisar o cap, então... Sorry! Mas aqui está... Apesar de só ter aparecido a Mione, espero que vocês tenham curtido... Acho que nunca escrevi nada assim (mundo trouxa sabendo da existência do bruxo), então, não sei se vou conseguir fazer direitinho, mas eu pensei nisso tão sem querer quando estava conversando sobre a fic, que pensei que seria bacana. Vou tentar escrever capítulos bem legais em breve.

N/A 2: Eu realmente gostaria de ter tempo de responder todos os comentários, como eu costumava fazer em outras fics, porém, é meio inviável atualmente. Contudo, eu vou responder a Diana Grynffindor que me perguntou sobre o anime, e pode ser uma dúvida de outros. Na verdade, eu queria deixar isso meio em segredo, por enquanto, ehuiehuieheuihe, mas tudo bem... A fic não foi baseada em Tsubasa, apesar de eu ter pensado em fazer uma fic sobre ele quando vi esse anime (mas ele é tão complicado, e deu muito nó em minha cabeça, que eu desisti!! Eheiheiuheuihe), pois a a história também envolve esquecimento e tudo mais. A fic é baseada em Code Geass, (Love Lulu!! D) mas só essa idéia do esquecimento. Tem também uma passagem de Busou Renkin (não sei se é assim que escrevi), mas deste anime eu peguei apenas a parte da promessa... Muito lindo quando o Kazuki diz "Desculpe, mas não posso cumprir essa promessa". Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, não aguentei, tive que usar isso também ) Bom... Melhor parar, senão eu me empolgo e vou até começar a falar de anime que não tem nada a ver com a fic!! '

N/A 3: Agradecimento a todos que lera, comentaram e votarammm!! Um beijãooo a todos vocês!! Obrigada!! PinkPotter : )


	3. Chapter 2

2)

Capítulo 2

i_Ele respirou fundo, deu uma olhada no buquê de rosas brancas que tinha nas mãos, e riu, nervosamente. O fato de Rony ter fugido com Julie tivera sido esquecido completamente, e tudo que conseguia pensar era nas palavras de Hermione, na "declaração" de Hermione. Jamais imaginaria que a amiga nutria aquele tipo de sentimento por ele. Por três dias não pensava em outra coisa, e agora se encontrava na porta do apartamento dela. _

_Ela provavelmente pensou que ele estava tão bêbado naquele dia que não se lembraria de nada depois, mas a verdade era que Harry mal tinha acabado de encher aquele copo. E por isso, ele continuou ouvindo aquelas palavras de Hermione, e sem nem perceber, viu-se imaginando cenas românticas com ela. Balançou a cabeça quando uma nova cena com Hermione surgiu em sua mente. Não podia afirmar que a amava daquela forma, tampouco tinha certeza de que o que estava para fazer era o certo, porém, depois de muito pensar decidiu que era aquilo que queria fazer. Tocou a campainha. _

_- Harry! – ela disse surpresa._

_- Boa noite._

_- Boa noite! Nossa que buquê lindo! Não me diga que a Julie voltou e vocês fizeram as pazes? Está indo encontrá-la? – ele adentrou no apartamento._

_- Não. Eu não tenho notícias deles ainda. _

_- Ah. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Então, você resolveu seguir em frente e vai sair com alguém..._

_- Se ela aceitar. _

_- Eu realmente duvido que alguém vá dizer não a Harry Potter! – Hermione sorriu._

_- Ótimo. Espero você se arrumar. – Harry estendeu o buquê a Hermione que simplesmente ficou parada, sem fala – É para você, Mione. _

_- M-mas Harry... Não precisava tudo isso para me chamar para jantar. – a moça aceitou o buquê, com um enorme sorriso. _

_- Eu não estou simplesmente te convidando para jantar. Mione, eu... – ela parecia confusa, e Harry extremamente nervoso – Eu não estava bêbado._

_- Do que está falando? _

_- Eu estava muito lúcido quando você... – ele corou, e na mesma hora ela arregalou os olhos e corou mais ainda que ele. _

_- Oh meu Merlim! Que vergonha. – ela ficou de costas, seus olhos começaram a embaçar – Eu sou tão patética, não é? Harry, eu sinto muito... Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas eu não pude evitar, eu..._

_- Eu não posso fazer uma declaração como aquela para você agora, Mione. – ele a abraçou por trás – Mas nos últimos três dias, eu só conseguia imaginar em como seria bom se eu realmente me apaixonasse por você. Eu confio em você, eu gosto de sua companhia e eu realmente acredito que poderíamos ser felizes juntos. Então, eu reuni toda minha coragem e vim até aqui pedir que você permita que eu possa tentar amar você como mulher. Algo dentro de mim me diz que não será difícil._

_- Harry... – as lágrimas agora caiam livremente pela face dela, e quando a morena se virou, ele delicadamente passou a mão pelo seu rosto – Eu darei o melhor de mim também. _

_- Você realmente me surpreendeu. – ele disse – Não imaginaria que eu fazia o seu tipo. – ela não respondeu, apenas o beijou. _/i

O trem parou na estação de Londres, e Hermione, já com suas malas em mãos, não demorou a descer. Não trouxera muitas coisas, apenas duas malas de tamanho médio, com roupas, alguns livros e seus equipamentos médicos. Uma amiga havia lhe arranjado um pequeno apartamento, já mobiliado. Com a guerra, e a evasão da cidade, os preços estavam bem baixos, o que facilitaria um pouco a vida dela naquele momento.

Ouvira dizer que tempos atrás aquela estação era muito movimentada. Atualmente, poucas pessoas circulavam por ali, o que criava um clima ainda mais mórbido ao local. Deixou a estação, mas não havia nenhum táxi por ali, então, teve que esperar um tempo. A sua volta alguns prédios ainda estavam de pé, mas a maioria era agora apenas ruínas Quando finalmente avistou um táxi, apressou-se em chamá-lo. Após informa-lhe o endereço, o senhor dirigiu em silêncio.

Era fim de tarde, e a paisagem era deprimente. Poucas pessoas circulavam, e como próximo à estação, vários prédios não passavam de entulhos, enquanto poucos ainda mantinham-se de pé. O motorista a olhava pelo retrovisor, parecendo indeciso se começaria ou não uma conversa. Finalmente, acabou não se contendo.

- A senhorita é normal, não é? – Hermione o olhou de volta pelo espelho, deduzindo que o "normal" era não bruxa.

- Não sou uma bruxa. – deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Imaginei... É difícil eles tomarem táxi.

- Às vezes, eles tomam?

- Sim. Não me pergunte o porquê, mas eu já levei alguns deles. Fico arrepiado só de lembrar. – Hermione irritou-se um pouco, pois o jeito que ele falava parecia que os bruxos eram verdadeiros monstros.

- É comum vê-los por Londres?

- Sim. Atualmente é bem mais fácil você vê um deles que alguém como nós. Nossos iguais estão fugindo! – ele contou – E a senhorita está de passagem por Londres?

- Não. Vim para ficar. – ele arregalou os olhos, chocado – Sou médica, e soube que estão precisando de ajuda por aqui, afinal ainda é o foco da guerra.

- Mas uma senhorita assim... Deveria ficar em um lugar seguro.

- Eu não conseguiria me esconder, enquanto sei que pessoas estão morrendo.

- Não por nossa culpa.

- Não importa de quem é culpa, senhor. É engraçado que todos parecem esquecer de quantas guerras "nossos iguais" já fizeram! – Hermione cruzou os braços.

- Nesse aspecto a senhorita tem razão, mas ainda assim... É muito perigoso. A senhorita deve ter cuidado, principalmente à noite. – ele disse já estacionando – À noite é quando as piores batalhas acontecem.

- Obrigada pelo aviso. O Hospital St Mungus é aqui perto, certo?

- Sim. A senhorita vai trabalhar com eles?

- Foi para isso que vim à Londres.

- É mais ou menos a três quateirões daqui, não tem erro. Eles tiraram a "camuflagem", como dizem... É bem visível atualmente. – ele disse.

- Muito obrigada, senhor. Tenha uma boa noite. – ela pagou ao motorista que lhe sorriu.

- Tenha cuidado.

Hermione sorriu de volta, e após pegar sua bagagem, seguiu para a portaria. Era um prédio simples, mas de acordo com sua amiga, era protegido por feitiços, então não corria o risco de ser derrubado. Um senhor de cabelos grisalhos a recebeu amigavelmente, dando boas-vindas à morena. Ela agradeceu, mas recusou a ajuda dele que se ofereceu para levar sua bagagem. Então, subiu para seu apartamento.

Era pequeno, porém, bem aconchegante. Tinha uma pequena sala de estar com um sofá e duas poltronas, e a cozinha era também a sala de jantar. Havia apenas um quarto com uma cama de casal, e um guarda-roupa não muito novo, mas ainda assim intacto. Hermione deixou as malas próximas a uma poltrona que havia no quarto, e se jogou na cama. Sentia-se exausta pelos preparativos da viagem e pela própria viagem em si. Queria tomar um banho, mas acabou adormecendo rapidamente.

i_- Saia da frente, ...! – ela disse seriamente, a ira emanando de seu corpo. _

_- Hermione, eu... – a morena sequer ouviu. Lançou um feitiço que fez o corpo daquele homem sem face voar longe. Disse mentalmente que depois se desculparia com ele, porém, naquele momento havia algo bem mais urgente a ser feito._

_- Maldito! – ela sibilou entre os dentes, encarando a imensa porta de madeira. Tentou abri-la com um simples feitiço, mas logo percebeu que assim seria impossível. Amaldiçoou-o novamente, mas nem por isso desistiu. _

_Lançou um feitiço tão violento que acabou explodindo a porta e parte da parede. Olhou para o interior da sala e o viu de pé, recitando umas palavras que não compreendia. Correu na direção dele, mas antes de conseguir atingi-lo, seu corpo foi ricochetado por uma parede invisível._

_- ... – ela gritou com uma mistura de raiva e desespero. Ele não se virou – Por favor, pare... Eu não acredito que está fazendo isso! – ela começou a bater na barreira, mas sabia que era inútil. - Por favor, ... – Hermione agora chorava, enquanto sentia suas pernas cederem. Ajoelhou-se, ainda batendo contra a barreira – Nós fizemos uma promessa... Somos apenas um, não é mesmo? Se você morrer, eu morro também, ... – ela baixou a cabeça, sua respiração tornando-se irregular._

_- Sinto muito, Mione... – ele finalmente se virou, mas Hermiona também não conseguia ver sua face. Aproximou-se, e enquanto segurava a varinha com uma das mãos, tocou a parede invisível com a outra. A morena colocou a sua no mesmo lugar, enquanto sentia seu coração afundar no peito – Mas eu não posso cumprir essa promessa._/i

Ela acordou assustada, a respiração irregular. O quarto ainda estava com a luz acessa, já que adormecera sem querer. Olhou ofegante para os lados, tentando fazer sua respiração se normalizar. Aquele sonho novamente... Um terrível mal estar a tomava quando sonhava com aquilo. Achava estranho com a mesma cena tantas vezes, mas jamais encontrou significado para aquilo.

Às vezes, achava que era devido a sua fixação pelos bruxos. Provavelmente, por isso, sonhava poder usar uma varinha também. Contudo, aqueles homens sem faces a intrigavam, e o jeito como um deles falava a deixava ainda mais agoniada. Parecia que estavam envolvidos de uma forma tão profunda... Algumas vezes, cogitara a idéia de que fosse parte perdida de seu passado, mas os médicos que cuidaram dela discordaram, já que Hermione não era bruxa, então, aquilo parecia mais uma fantasia que uma memória perdida. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Às vezes, achava que era devido a sua fixação pelos bruxos. Provavelmente, por isso, sonhava poder usar uma varinha também. Contudo, aqueles homens sem faces a intrigavam, e o jeito como um deles falava a deixava ainda mais agoniada. Parecia que estavam envolvidos de uma forma tão profunda... Algumas vezes, cogitara a idéia de que fosse parte perdida de seu passado, mas os médicos que cuidaram dela discordaram, já que Hermione não era bruxa, então, aquilo parecia mais uma fantasia que uma memória perdida. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Ficou de pé apenas para apagar a luz, retornando logo para a cama. Deveria descansar, pois no dia seguinte queria ir cedo ao St Mungus. Sabia que mesmo já sendo médica, teria que aprender muitas coisas novas, já que a maioria dos ferimentos era provavelmente causada por feitiços. Fechou os olhos, e novamente, não demorou a adormecer.

Acordara bem cedo no dia seguinte, e logo lembrou que não havia comprado nada para o café da manhã. Por sorte, era bem cedo, então assim que tomou um banho e se arrumou desceu e perguntou a Joseph, o porteiro onde poderia fazer umas compras. Diferente do período da noite, a cidade parecia um pouco mais movimentada. Retornou em uns quinze minutos, e preparou um desjejum bem simples. Enquanto terminava de lavar a louça, seu celular tocou.

Era William perguntando como havia sido a viagem, e se Hermione já queria voltar para casa. A morena sorriu, mas afirmou que ainda ficaria por ali. Conversaram por um breve momento, pois estava quase no horário que deveria chegar ao St Mungus, então, prometendo ligar novamente, ela se despediu e desligou o celular. Pegou a bolsa e desceu apressada.

Lembrando-se do que o motorista de táxi lhe disse, seguiu por três quarteirões, e realmente ao virar a esquina encontrou o St Mungus. Era o local que parecia mais cheio àquela hora da manhã. Passou pela portaria, e uma moça a explicou como chegar à direção do hospital. Estava um pouco nervosa, por isso respirou fundo, antes de bater na porta.

- Pode entrar. – ela assim o fez, encontrando um senhor de cabelo completamente branco e óculos redondos sobre o nariz.

- Bom dia. Sou Hermione Granger, médica, e me candidatei a uma vaga aqui. – o senhor franziu o cenho e após olhá-la novamente pareceu ligeiramente surpreso – S-sei que deve ser estranho uma moça como eu vir para Londres, e ainda querer trabalhar em meio a essa guerra, mas eu realmente gostaria que o senhor me aceitasse. Não sei nada sobre como vocês cuidam dos feridos, mas posso aprender o que não depender de magia.

- Hermione Granger? – ele continuou com a expressão de surpresa, o que estava deixando a morena incomodada.

- E o senhor... Billy Brown, certo? Vai me aceitar no seu hospital? – o homem ficou mais algum tempo apenas estudando-a. Parecia estar em um conflito consigo mesmo, mas finalmente ele respondeu.

- Está bem, mas vamos fazer um teste primeiro. Eu realmente tenho alguns troux... Quero dizer, não bruxos aqui. Vamos ver como a senhorita irá se sair.

- Obrigada. Eu darei o melhor de mim. – ele, então, chamou uma moça que acompanharia Hermione pelo hospital. Ela despediu-se dele com um sorriso.

- Por Merlim! Ela voltou. Será que Potter sabe disso? – o homem disse para si mesmo quando a porta de fechou.

- O trabalho aqui não é muito difícil, porém, às vezes é bem cansativo, principalmente porque trazem também os feridos de outras cidades. – a moça andava ao lado de Hermione, que a ouvia e ao mesmo tempo olhava tudo ao seu redor – Eu sou Vivian Summer.

- Hermione Granger. – a moça ergueu a sobrancelha – Que foi?

- Nada. É que havia uma pessoa muito famosa por aqui com esse mesmo nome.

- Sério?

- Sim. Uma grande bruxa. Porém, ela morreu alguns anos atrás. – Vivian olhou novamente ara Hermione – Você até parece com ela, mas a outra Hermione tinha os cabelos mais escuros e cheios, e acho que mais alta que você. Bom... Vamos em frente, pois tenho muito que passar para você.

- Certo. – ela concordou e sorriu. Uma mulher que tinha o mesmo nome e se parecia com ela... Hermione ficara curiosa, porém, como Vivian disse, havia muita coisa para aprender, portanto ela esqueceu completamente da "outra" Hermione.

Fora realmente um dia bem cansativo, e só tivera folga no horário de almoço. Fizera diversas anotações sobre poções e procedimentos bruxos, e seus conhecimentos em medicina não bruxa também foram úteis. Ao final do dia, ela se sentia esgotada, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha a sensação de que valera a pena. Alguns feridos chegaram de uma cidade próxima, e também outros de Londres mesmo, pois havia ocorrido uma batalha ali perto. Ela ouviu os barulhos de explosões e esse foi o momento mais assustador de todo seu dia. Estava próxima do campo de batalha, e apesar de ter sentido medo, lutou o quanto contra isso e seguiu com seus afazeres.

No final das contas, dos cinco feridos que acompanhara durante o dia, apenas um não havia resistido. Perdeu a noção do tempo conversando com Vivian, e eram quase oito horas quando se decidiu ir embora. Vestiu seu casaco e deixou o hospital. Era realmente uma sorte morar tão próximo, pensou ela. Ultrapassou o primeiro quarteirão pensando no que faria para o jantar, porém, foi surpreendida por uma explosão. Instintivamente, ela se abaixou, olhando para os lados a procura de algum movimento.

Viu apenas alguns vultos, quatro, na verdade. E seu coração disparou quando percebeu que estavam duelando. Permaneceu abaixada, mas lentamente começou a se mover em direção a seu apartamento. Poderia demorar, mas provavelmente conseguiria chegar. Rezava, entretanto, para conseguir chegar sem ser atingida por nenhum feitiço. Os gritos daqueles que duelavam faziam seu sangue gelar. Não sabia quem era inimigo ou aliado.

Faltava pouco, mas ela ainda ouvia as palavras que para ela não fazia nenhum sentido. Quando faltava apenas um quarteirão para alcançar seu apartamento ela olhou para trás. Seu coração pareceu ter parado de bater quando percebeu que só restava dois de pé, e um deles a encarou naquele exato momento. Um sorriso insano e um olhar demoníaco a deixou sem cor, e Hermione pensou que seria o fim. Contudo, antes que o homem terminasse de dizer o feitiço que certamente a acertaria, o outro o golpeou.

Ela ficou imóvel, pois suas pernas não eram capazes de obedecê-la. Ainda estava abaixada, seus cabelos bagunçados pelo vento, cobrindo boa parte de sua face. Seu corpo tremia de leve. Percebeu que o único que permanecia de pé, que acabara de lhe salvar estava vindo em sua direção. Um capuz escondia o seu rosto, portanto, Hermione não pôde assegurar-se ainda de que realmente fora salva. Talvez ele a quisesse só para si. Abaixou a cabeça, o coração voltando a acelerar.

- Sua maluca. O que faz na rua uma hora dessas? – a voz dele era grave, mas Hermione percebeu que não parecia ameaçadora, mas sim irritada – Você não é bruxa, certo?

- N-não.

- Ainda por cima sem magia. Por Merlim. Vá logo para casa. – ela permaneceu imóvel, sem encará-lo – Não há mais perigo agora.

- V-você os matou?

- Estão apenas inconscientes. Se apresse e vá para casa, assim posso continuar meu trabalho e levá-los daqui.

- Certo. – Hermione respirou fundo, e finalmente o encarou. Como ele já estava sem o capuz, ela o reconheceu na hora – Harry...

- Isso mesmo, eu sou o Harry Potte... – foi a vez de ele ficar surpreso e sem fala quando ela ficou de pé e tirou o cabelo do rosto. O jeito que ela falara seu nome, e o modo como o olhava fez seu coração disparar. Há quanto tempo não via aquele sorriso? Sem nem perceber, deixou escapar – Mione...


	4. Chapter 3

3) Capítulo 3

_Ela mirava a paisagem que passava rapidamente pelo vidro do carro. Não tinha coragem de olhar para ele, pois não sabia mais o que falar. Nunca fora tão desconfortável ser levada para casa por Harry. Provavelmente o fato de acabarem de voltar de um encontro, no qual ela acabou ficando calada a maior parte do tempo, adicionado à idéia de não saber como se despedir dele quando chegasse em casa estivesse deixando-a muito ansiosa. Estava tão envolvida em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu quando ele estacionou. Harry sorriu, reparando que a morena franzia a testa, e apertava as mãos. ___

_- Mione?___

_- Sim? – ela quase deu um pulo – Quero dizer... Por que paramos?___

_- Porque nós já chegamos em seu apartamento.___

_- Ah, sim... Claro. – ela sorriu, sem graça, e já ia abrir a porta quando Harry a impediu.___

_- Espera. – então, ele se apressou e desceu do carro, e em seguida, abriu a porta para a morena – Hermione... – estendeu a mão para ela, que corou na mesma hora.___

_- Não precisava, Harry. ___

_- Por que não? Ainda estamos no nosso encontro, e eu sempre gosto de impressionar as garotas no primeiro encontro.___

_- Só no primeiro é? ___

_- Aquelas que merecem, sempre terão tratamento especial. – ela apenas sorriu, e baixou a vista – Não precisa se preocupar, Mione, você, com certeza, terá sempre tratamento VIP. ___

_- Harry... – ele suspirou de leve.___

_- Qual o problema? Você não gostou de sair comigo? Eu te desapontei? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.___

_- Não! – Hermione se apressou em responder – Pelo contrário, você foi maravilhoso. ___

_- Mas...?___

_- Mas eu estou com medo de que você esteja sendo tão bacana porque somos amigos, e depois eu vá me apaixonar ainda mais, porém, você simplesmente vai perceber que só me quer como amiga e... – ela não terminou de falar, porque ele a abraçou e a beijou nos lábios. ___

_- Eu definitivamente não consigo mais vê-la apenas como minha amiga, Mione. Eu entendo como você se sente, eu compreendo que você tem medo de se machucar, mas não desiste agora. Eu não te prometi que ia tentar me apaixonar por você?___

_- Não quero que tente apenas porque descobriu que eu gosto de você.___

_- E quem disse que é apenas por isso? – ele acariciou carinhosamente a face dela – Eu estou fazendo isso por mim também, porque eu quero ser feliz. É uma das poucas vezes que Harry Potter te pede algo como um homem comum que quer ter um relacionamento normal com alguém que ele se importa. Você me concede esse pedido egoísta? Eu prometo que se eu falhar com você, eu pago a alguém para me dar uma surra, pois seria isso que eu faria com um cara que te magoasse...___

_- Bobo. – ela sorriu. ___

_- E eu também prometo que estarei aqui para te consolar, prometo que eu vou me chamar de estúpido por não me apaixonar por uma mulher tão maravilhosa como você, e sem dúvida, eu vou estar aqui para dizer que eu vou me arrepender pelo resto de minha vida por ter deixado você escapar. ___

_- Você realmente quer tentar... ___

_- Sem dúvidas. Qual a sua resposta? ___

_- Tudo bem.___

_- Tudo bem mesmo? – ela acenou – Não vai mais ficar pensando nisso e sim aproveitar os outros encontros que teremos?___

_- Sim, senhor. – Hermione brincou, sorrindo, quando ele a beijou no pescoço.___

_- Ótimo. Agora vamos subir. ___

_- Nada disso. – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.___

_- Por que não? ___

_- Foi apenas o primeiro encontro. Lá para o quinto eu deixo você subir. Talvez no décimo encontro, eu permita que você passe a noite no sofá...___

_- Décimo? SOFÁ? ___

_- E se você realmente continuar nesse nível nos próximos encontros, senão, pode demorar ainda mais. – ela provocou.___

_- E se eu me superar, o tempo diminui?___

_- Eu posso pensar no assunto. – ela ia se afastando, mas ele a tomou nos braços e a abraçou forte mais uma vez.___

_- Estou brincando. Eu posso esperar o tempo que você quiser, Mione. – Harry a beijou lentamente. Não imaginava que um dia seria tão difícil se despedir de Hermione. ___

_- Eu te amo, Harry. – ele ia responder, mas ela o impediu, tocando seus lábios – Não. Eu não quero ouvir uma resposta automática. Diga apenas quando sentir o mesmo. ___

_- Está bem. Até amanhã. – ele se despediu com um outro beijo na morena._

- V-você os matou?

- Estão apenas inconscientes. Se apresse e vá para casa, assim posso continuar meu trabalho e levá-los daqui.

- Certo. – Hermione respirou fundo, e finalmente o encarou. Como ele já estava sem o capuz, ela o reconheceu na hora – Harry...

- Isso mesmo, eu sou o Harry Potte... – foi a vez de ele ficar surpreso e sem fala quando ela ficou de pé e tirou o cabelo do rosto. O jeito que ela falara seu nome, e o modo como o olhava fez seu coração disparar. Há quanto tempo não via aquele sorriso? Sem nem perceber, deixou escapar – Mione...

- Como sabe o meu nome? – ela o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha, e ele pareceu perceber que fizera bobagem. Ela não o chamara pelo nome porque lembrara do passado, mas provavelmente porque lia revistas e jornais...

- Onde você mora?

- Eu perguntei primeiro, Sr. Potter. – Hermione mantinha o olhar nele, como se tentasse arrancar uma resposta por telepatia.

- Não é seguro aqui. Depois eu explico, mas agora você apenas vai me falar onde você está morando.

- Está bem. Eu moro naquele prédio. – a morena apontou.

- Certo. Eu vou levá-la até lá. – ela não se moveu.

- Por que eu devo confiar em você?

- Eu acabei de salvar sua vida. – ele revirou os olhos, se não estivesse tão tenso, riria. Ela continuava tão teimosa quanto antes.

- Mas de alguma forma você sabe o meu nome... Aliás, meu apelido. Tem alguma coisa estranha nisso, Sr. Potter. – o homem não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Mesmo sem memórias, ela manteve a mesma personalidade – Por que eu deveria confiar em você?

- Eu nunca precisei de motivos antes para que você acreditasse em mim, Hermione. – então, ele segurou a mão dela, e sem esperar resposta, seguiu para o prédio que ela apontara.

As palavras dele ressoavam em sua mente, e por mais que parecesse o maior absurdo o que acabara de ouvir, Hermione acreditou nele. A mão de Harry Potter estava quente, e apesar de estar sendo quase que arrastada, uma sensação nostálgica percorreu todo seu corpo. Havia milhares de perguntas a serem feitas, mas sabia que ele só responderia quando chegassem ao apartamento. Mal podia acreditar que no seu primeiro dia oficial em Londres encontrara Harry Potter.

- Boa noite. – ela cumprimentou o porteiro, que quando reconheceu Harry não conseguiu responder. Como ele estava com pressa, seguiu direto para o elevador – Já podemos conversar?

- O que você faz aqui?

- O que eu quis dizer com conversar foi _eu_ fazer as perguntas, e você responder. – ela bufou de raiva. Não imaginava que ele fosse tão autoritário.

- Estamos em guerra, você não tem magia... Por que veio a Londres? – de repente, ele parecia ter se transformado, e agora emanava uma enorme raiva, a qual Hermione não conseguia entender por que estava descontando justamente nela. Nada daquilo era da conta dele, tudo que queria era algumas respostas, porém, se via apenas sendo interrogada. O olhar que Harry lançou, entretanto, era realmente ameaçador e ela sabia que não tinha como vencê-lo.

- Posso não ser bruxa, mas certamente eu posso ajudar nessa guerra. – ela destrancou a porta, e ambos adentraram no apartamento – Estou trabalhando no St Mungus, ajudando os feridos.

- St Mungus? Brown admitiu você? – ela acenou – Aquele miserável... Podia ter me avisado.

- Eu acho que ele não achou importante avisar ao grande Harry Potter que uma "trouxa", como vocês chamam, começou o trabalho hoje. – Hermione começou a mostrar sua irritação também. Que direito ele tinha de querer se meter assim em sua vida?

- Você não vai ficar em Londres! – ela estreitou os olhos. Estava a ponto de voar no pescoço dele, e estrangulá-lo.

- E quem é você para decidir isso? – a morena se aproximou de Harry – Você não é ninguém para tentar mandar em minha vida, entendeu? NINGUÉM! Muito obrigada por ter salvado a minha vida, mas vá embora agora mesmo! – ele ficou calado.

Nunca imaginara ouvir aquilo de Hermione. Contudo, não poderia culpá-la, ele era o único responsável pelo que aconteceu, e agora ela estava de volta, e sem lembrar de como usar a magia. Estava mais vulnerável que nunca. Se Voldemort descobrisse, Hermione seria vítima de perseguições no mesmo instante. A viu sendo prisioneira, sofrendo por sua causa novamente. Sem nem perceber, aproveitando a proximidade, ele a abraçou.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas Harry era muito mais forte. E quando percebeu que não poderia vencê-lo fisicamente, permitiu que a abraçasse completamente. Era apenas um abraço, mas a forma como ele acariciava seus cabelos, e dizia coisas que não conseguiam compreender, a deixou mais calma. O perfume dele parecia tão familiar que ela fechou os olhos para aproveitar aquele momento.

- Eu sou o Harry... Seu Harry. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Como eu senti sua falta, Mione. – a morena não sabia o que responder. Talvez, ele a estivesse confundindo com alguém – Eu vou pensar num jeito de resolver as coisas.

- Sr. Potter, eu acho que há um mal entendido...

- Eu não sei como trazer sua memória de volta... Na verdade, eu nem sei se você seria capaz de me perdoar pelo que eu fiz.

- M-memória... Perdoar? Do que está falando? – ela se afastou – Me responda... O que você fez comigo... Você me conhece, não é? – ele ficou em silêncio – RESPONDA!

- Eu sinto muito mais uma vez, Mione. – ele pegou a varinha, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

- Não... Espera! O que vai fazer? As minhas respostas... Eu quero as minhas respostas. – ela deu alguns passos para trás, até bater as costas na parede.

- Eu ainda amo você. – e apontando a varinha para a morena - _Obliviate_

Então, ele a fez esquecer tudo que acontecera na última meia hora. Aquela, sem dúvida, não era a solução para seus problemas, mas ele ainda não sabia o que deveria fazer. O corpo de Hermione caiu no chão, e em seguida, o homem a carregou até o quarto. A colocou na cama, e a mirou por algum tempo. Acariciou sua face, dando um pequeno sorriso. Algumas vezes estivera na cidade natal de Hermione, onde a deixara depois de ter apagado sua memória. A vira várias vezes, mas sempre de longe. Sempre achou que não seria capaz de estar tão perto dela novamente.

Não pode evitar beijá-la nos lábios. Queria poder ficar a noite toda ali, mas tinha que resolver o que faria agora que Hermione estava de volta. Pensou em apagar sua memória novamente, levando-a de volta para Hamspshire, mas percebeu que não adiantaria. Algum tempo depois poderia acontecer o mesmo. Percebeu que o fato de não ter magia não mudava a personalidade forte da morena.

- Você adora me deixar preocupado, não é? – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso, antes de ficar de pé.

Deixou o apartamento, mas não sem antes também apagar a memória do porteiro. Só naquele momento lembrou dos comensais com quem duelara antes de encontrar Hermione. Ao sair do apartamento, lançou alguns feitiços de proteção, mesmo sabendo que aquele prédio já era protegido. Seguiu para o local onde deixara os corpos inconscientes, e agradeceu mentalmente por ele ainda estarem lá. Com um feitiço, os amarrou, e em seguida, apontando a varinha para o céu, lançou algumas faíscas vermelhas. Não demorou para que dois vultos aparecessem.

- Você demorou, Harry. Já estávamos preocupados. – o ruivo falou olhando para os comensais no chão.

- E os outros?

- Um conseguiu fugir, mas pegamos os outros três deles. – um outro ruivo disse.

- Ótimo. Gui, você pode levar estes dois? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro, Harry.

- Obrigado. Rony, você vem comigo.

- Agora? Eu prometi a Julie que chegaria cedo e... – o moreno olhou feio para ele – Está bem.

- Vejo vocês depois. – após dizer isso, Gui desaparatou com os comensais.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está um pouco pálido.

- Temos que falar com Remus, e depois com Billy Bronw. – ele começou a andar, e Rony o seguiu.

- Brown? Do St Mungus? Por quê?

- Eu explico quando chegarmos à casa de Remus. – o ruivo revirou os olhos.

- Não pode ao menos me adiantar o assunto?

- Ela está em Londres. – Harry disse ao parar e encarar o amigo.

- Ela? – ele precisou de alguns segundos para entender – HERMIONE? Você tem certeza?

- Eu acho que eu saberia reconhecê-la.

- Pode ter sido alguém parecida e...

- Eu conversei com ela, Rony. Era Hermione. – sua voz soou tão triste, que Rony não teve coragem de dizer mais nada – Não sei o que fazer.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos achar uma solução. – ele assegurou.

- Obrigado.

N/A: Eu tenho que confessar que o cap estava pronto há algum tempo, mas eu lembrei que meu niver estava chegando, então eu resolvi esperar... =) Sempre gosto de postar nesse dia, porque além de significar mais um ano escrevendo, é como se eu estivesse presenteando vocês... ^^' Ok... é um pouco pretensioso de minha parte!! Eheuiheiuheiuhee... Mas espero que considerem um presente meu! =) Devo atualizar em breve, oks!! Vou torcer para que tenham gostado!! Um beijo enorme!! Pink_Potter : )


	5. Chapter 4

4) Capítulo 4

_Estava tão concentrada lendo os pergaminhos sobre a mesa, que sequer ouvira as batidas na porta. A pessoa que estava do outro lado, então, cansada de esperar, abriu, mesmo sem permissão. Ao reparar que Hermione estava apenas lendo, Gina entrou. ___

_- Que susto, Mione! – ela disse, mas foi a morena que se sobressaltou quando a viu em sua frente.___

_- Você que tomou susto? – olhou feio para Gina, que fez a maior cara de inocência e balançou a cabeça.___

_- Sim... Eu bati três mil vezes na porta, e você nem sequer respondeu, que eu pensei que você e o Harry estavam no meio de uma cena imprópria para menores de 18 anos! – Hermione arregalou os olhos, e corou até o último fio de cabelo.___

_- Ainda não estamos fazendo... – então, ela ergueu a sobrancelha, recordando que o "namoro" com Harry ainda era segredo... Ou pelo menos, deveria ser – C-como você sabe?___

_- Que você e Harry estão fazendo sexo?___

_- GINA! Eu já disse que não...___

_- Ahh... Verdade. Você disse "ainda" não. O que significa que você tem planos para fazer isso em algum momento futuro! ___

_- O que eu quero saber é de onde você tirou essa idéia! ___

_- Se as amigas não contam, e elas inventam de namorar logo um cara famoso... Eles contam! – Gina colocou o novo número do Profeta Diário sobre a mesa de Hermione, no qual havia na primeira página uma foto dela com Harry se beijando, e ao lado, em letras grandes "É namoro ou amizade". Hermione corou novamente.___

_- Havia esquecido que eles sempre faziam isso quando o Harry estava saindo com alguém. ___

_- E então, Mione... É namoro ou amizade? E o mais importante: como uma coisa assim acontece e você não vem me contar? – Gina olhou feio para a amiga, cruzando os braços.___

_- Eu não queria fazer segredo disso, Gina, mas é que ainda estamos no início. Na verdade, Harry está tentando me ver de uma forma diferente. ___

_- Você contou para ele que gostava dele? – ela perguntou, surpresa.___

_- Sem querer. Eu falei pensando que ele estava bêbado e... – Gina começou a rir – Não ria, por favor. Eu quase morri de vergonha quando Harry me disse que estava sóbrio. ___

_- Eu fico feliz por vocês, Mione. O Rony ter fugido com a Julie foi um golpe muito forte para o Harry. Aquele meu irmão estúpido! – ela revirou os olhos – Você é a pessoa que realmente o ama e com certeza é capaz de fazê-lo feliz.___

_- Mas ele não me ama.___

_- Ainda. Você não disse que ele está tentando? Dê uma chance para vocês. Já era hora. ___

_- E você... Não ficou zangada? ___

_- Meu relacionamento com Harry foi coisa de criança, e acabou há séculos, Mione. Não quero que me use como desculpa. Estou torcendo por vocês. ___

_- Obrigada. ___

_- Agora... Você tendo sido amiga dele por tanto tempo, deve imaginar que se ser amiga de Harry Potter é difícil, ser namorada, então... Eu não tenho dúvidas de que o Harry te fará muito feliz, mas também sabemos que você será um alvo potencial dos inimigos deles. Você tem que estar preparada.___

_- Eu estou, Gina. Se eu estiver ao lado dele, com certeza estou preparada para qualquer coisa. – a ruiva sorriu para Hermione, desejando a felicidade dos amigos._

- Remus! – Harry bateu com força na porta da casa do amigo, Rony estava ao seu lado. Ele ainda chamou mais duas vezes, antes de Lupin finalmente aparecer.

- Harry! Rony! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim. Precisamos conversar. – Harry disse, já entrando na casa.

- Algum problema na missão de hoje?

- Não. A missão correu bem. A razão é outra. – o ruivo disse, sentando em um dos sofás.

- Digam, então, de uma vez, pois estou ficando preocupado!

- Ela está aqui, Remus. – o tom de voz e o olhar de Harry foi mais que suficiente para que o antigo professor entendesse.

- Hermione? – o moreno confirmou, com um aceno de cabeça.

Lupin arregalou os olhos, e acabou sentando também. Parecia difícil de acreditar que ela pudesse retornar para Londres, ainda mais naquele tempo difícil. Olhou para Harry, vendo estampada em sua face a preocupação e a culpa. Como Hermione sobreviveria em Londres sem magia?

- O que vamos fazer? Se Voldemort descobrir isso, e que ela está sem magia, ela...

- Nem diga algo assim! Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça.

- Esse não é o único problema. Com exceção daqueles que sabem o que realmente aconteceu, todos acham que a Mione morreu em uma batalha há mais de três anos. E ela era conhecida. Se começar a andar pelas ruas de Londres, encontrar outros bruxos, uma hora vão perceber. – Harry massageou as têmporas enquanto ouvia Rony.

- Por isso, apagar a memória dela foi má idéia!

- Pelo amor de Merlim, não vamos recomeçar com isso! – Harry ficou de pé, e começou a andar de um lado para outro – Eu já ouvi demais naquela época.

- Eu não me importo de repetir: foi uma péssima idéia! – o homem disse olhando feio para Harry – Você não considerou os sentimentos de Hermione, fez o que bem quis e agora vai sofrer as conseqüências!

- Se for para me recriminar, eu vou procurar ajuda em outro lugar!

- Calma, Harry! – Rony o impediu de sair, e olhou para Lupin – Remus, por favor... O Harry sabe que não deveria ter feito aquilo, que foi irresponsabilidade ter apagad... – ele parou de falar quando viu que o moreno o fulminava com os olhos.

- Vamos, Rony... Continue! Você também, Remus... Não é isso que querem, me recriminar ainda mais? Eu só estava fazendo o que eu bem queria, não é isso que acham? Apagar a memória dela e me ver livre de Hermione? Para que eu ia querer ter a mulher que amo ao meu lado? – ele se exaltou – É bem mais fácil mandá-la embora, afinal, isso não me afetaria de modo algum!

- Harry... – o ruivo tentou falar, mas ele o impediu.

- Quando vocês terminarem de me acusar, avisem, que eu vou embora resolver _meu_ problema sozinho, afinal fui eu quem o provocou! – os dois não responderam imediatamente – Não têm mais nada para dizer? Ótimo! Boa noite.

- Espera. – Lupin o chamou – Sinto muito ter brigado com você, _novamente_. Nós sabemos que também não foi fácil para você, Harry. É que... O mundo está bem pior agora, e nossa amiga está de volta e sem saber usar magia.

- Eu sei. E eu também sei que sou o responsável por isso. Só que agora, eu preciso de vocês, mas preciso de vocês para me ajudarem a encontrar uma saída, pois dizer que errei no passado não fará o tempo voltar.

- Desculpa também. – Rony disse, baixando a cabeça – Nós vamos pensar em algo.

- Onde você a encontrou Harry?

- Próximo ao St Mungus. Ela está morando ali perto, e trabalhando lá como médica.

- O Brown a viu?

- Parece que sim. – ele respondeu a Remus – Só que não teve o pingo de consideração em me avisar!

- Ela não o reconheceu em nenhum momento? – Rony quis saber.

- Apenas o Harry Potter que luta contra o "mal", provavelmente por ler em alguma revista.

- E o que disse a ela? – Harry olhou para Remus, meio envergonhado.

- Sem querer, eu a chamei de Mione. Eu a levei para o apartamento dela, fiz umas perguntas e...

- E? – Rony e Lupin perguntaram em uníssono.

- Eu apaguei a memória dela.

- Inacreditável! – Lupin revirou os olhos.

- Vocês queriam que eu fizesse o quê? Contasse tudo para ela? Hermione me mataria! – ele respirou fundo – Ela não pode saber a verdade.

- Então, você quer que ela continue como está? – Rony perguntou.

- É melhor assim. Não creio que exista uma forma de reverter aquele feitiço. Se ela descobrir a verdade, do jeito que a conheço, ela ficaria fixada na idéia de encontrar um anti-feitiço.

- E se houvesse um?

- E se não houver? Ela ficaria arrasada e... Eu posso suportar a recriminação de vocês, mas eu definitivamente não conseguiria suportar se a Hermione me odiasse.

- O que faremos? – o ruivo notou para o olhar triste de Harry.

- Precisamos trazê-la para perto de nós. – Lupin disse – Se ela estiver por perto, na Ordem, poderemos protegê-la.

- E como faremos isso? Ela já começou a trabalhar no St Mungus, não foi, Harry?

- Sim. Porém, nós poderíamos conversar com Brown e pedir que a demitisse.

- Não, Harry. Demitir não é a solução. – Lupin ficou em silêncio, por alguns instantes, enquanto pensava em algo – É isso. Ao invés de demiti-la, pediremos ao Brown que transfira a Mione para a Ordem. Eu sei que a maioria dos nossos companheiros acaba indo para o St Mungus quando têm ferimentos mais graves, mas geralmente, é Pumfrey que dá os primeiros-socorros.

- Mas o ST Mungus recebe muito mais pacientes que nós. Ela não teria muito o que fazer. E vocês conhecem a Mione... Ela não gosta de ficar parada. – Rony lembrou.

- E por que não dizemos que ela precisa de um treinamento antes de ir para o St Mungus? – Harry sugeriu – A Pumfrey poderia ficar encarregada de ensiná-la sobre poções e noções básicas sobre ferimentos bruxos. Isso, com certeza, tomaria um bom tempo do dia dela, afinal, ela teria que estudar.

- É uma boa. Durante esse tempo, nós temos que fazer o possível para evitar que os outros descubram a verdade, e também teremos que acabar de vez com Voldemort.

- Certo, Remus. Vamos intensificar as buscas. Agora mais que nunca precisamos encontrar o esconderijo de Voldemort. – Harry falou. Ele tinha novas razões para duelar de vez com o bruxo.

- Só mais uma coisa. – os dois olharam para Lupin – Ao invés de transferir a Mione, creio que será melhor que o Brown já a mande direto para a Ordem.

- Como assim? – o ruivo não entendeu.

- Hermione viu o St Mungus, e deve ter percebido que lá precisa de médicos. Se Brown a transferir para um local onde o contingente é bem menor, ela não ficará satisfeita. Acho que teremos que... Apagar a memória dela novamente. É como se ela tivesse começado a trabalhar amanhã, e não hoje.

- Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso. – Harry disse – Primeiro eu vou conversar com Brown, depois passo na casa da Mione, e apago a memória dela.

- Certo. Lupin e eu podemos enviar mensagens para os membros da Ordem, pedindo uma reunião urgente para contar o que houve.

- Obrigado.

- Mas essa será a última vez, Harry. – Lupin frisou – Nunca mais usaremos feitiço de memória na Mione. – o moreno não respondeu – Harry!

- Está bem. Se não for realmente necessário! – ele disse, então, fugiu antes que Lupin o reclamasse.

Como combinado, ele seguiu para a casa de Brown, sem se importar com o horário. O homem não se surpreendeu quando o viu, e após breve conversar, ele concordou em fazer o que Harry pedira. Então, ele seguiu para o apartamento de Hermione.

Havia colocado uns feitiços de proteção no prédio, que juntamente com os feitiços pré-existentes o impediam de aparatar no andar dela. Então, precisou chamar o porteiro, que ao reconhecê-lo permitiu que entrasse.

- S-senhor Potter! – disse meio amedrontado.

- Boa noite. Não se preocupe, novamente, você não lembrará que eu estive aqui. – e antes que o porteiro pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele lançou um feitiço, e se apressou para o elevador.

Parou no andar de Hermione, e após murmurar alguns feitiços, e a porta de abriu. Estava tudo escuro, entretanto, a sala não estava vazia. A morena estava de pé, mirando a cidade através da janela. Um pequeno sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dele, e Harry teve que se controlar para não se aproximar e beijá-la. Tentou não fazer barulho, mas a porta o denunciou, fazendo com que a morena se virasse.

- Quem está aí? – ela viu a figura de um homem, mas onde ele se encontrava estava mais escuro, pois a penumbra não o alcançava. Hermione tremeu, enquanto andava lentamente até o interruptor. O intruso não se mexeu. Quando conseguiu acender a luz, ficou sem voz.

- Boa noite. – ele disse.

- H-harry Potter. – a voz dela saiu quase como um sussurro. Parecia inacreditável que ele estivesse ali, mas não tinha dúvidas de que era ele. Vira sua foto dezenas de vezes nos jornais e revistas.

- Não esperava que estivesse acordada. – ainda era estranho não ser reconhecido por Hermione.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Sr. Potter?

- Eu vim por você. – sentiu-se um bobo. Poderia apagar a memória dela num instante e sair dali o quanto antes, mas não queria. Desejava ouvir mais a voz dela, estar com ela. Desejava que ela se lembrasse e o abraçasse.

- Mas eu não o conheço. – ela parecia estar ficando nervosa. Não se movia, mas seu corpo tremia de leve – Q-quer dizer... Eu sei quem o Sr. é, mas nunca nos vimos antes.

- Tem razão. Me desculpe, Hermione. – ele se aproximava lentamente.

- Meu nome. Como sabe o meu nome?

- Eu sei muito mais sobre você que imagina.

- É melhor parar aí mesmo, ou eu grito! Tenho certeza de que os vizinhos viriam correndo e o Sr. não ficaria impune só por ser quem é! – Hermione o alertou, encostando na parede; Harry continuou se aproximando.

- Você não vai gritar. Por que você está curiosa demais para saber por que eu estou aqui. – ele ficou bem próximo dela – Você não mudou nada, Mione.

- Sr. Potter... – ela tentou afastá-lo, empurrando seu tórax, mas Harry não saiu do lugar.

- Essa é minha última chance, Mione. Depois disso, seremos meros estranhos novamente e eu vou ter que me controlar para não me aproximar de você assim novamente.

- Do que está falando? – ela parecia hipnotizada pelo olhar intenso dele.

- Portanto, apenas por um momento, deixa-me voltar àquele tempo em que você era apenas minha. – então, ele a beijou. Hermione tentou afastá-lo, mas por fim, acabou correspondendo. Algo dentro de si a fez o envolver pelo pescoço, e trazê-lo para ainda mais perto de si. Aquele beijo não lhe parecia errado, estranho... Parecia mais uma ação desejada, estimada. Então, ele interrompeu o beijo, e seus olhos se encontraram uma vez mais.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou. Aquela questão poderia ser interpretada de tantas formas... "Por que você se afastou de mim?", "Por que você me fez esquecer?", "Por que você me magoou tanto?", "Por que, por que, por quê?". Ele a fitou, com tristeza, sabendo, porém, que na verdade, ela só estava questionando-o por que a beijara. Porém, a resposta para qualquer pergunta era a mesma.

- Porque eu te amo. – Harry sussurrou, enquanto pegava sua varinha – E por isso, eu vou continuar te protegendo, Mione, mesmo que nunca mais eu possa beijá-la assim novamente.

Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Harry murmurou o feitiço e apagou a memória dela.

N/A: Antes de tudo, gostaria de desejar a todos um FELIZ 2009!! Que esse ano seja cheio de coisas maravilhosas nas vidas de todos nós!! =) Então, aqui mais um cap, espero que vocês curtam... Outra coisa... Quando eu comecei a postar a fic, eu não havia assistido o anime que tem o mesmo título da fic (que eu peguei emprestado!! ^^'), mas uns dias atrás, eu acabei pegando para assistir, e para quem gosta de anime, vai a dica da Pink: Ef – a tale of memories (muitooo bom. A principio eu não gostei, porque é um anime diferente, mas quando eu fui vendo os episódios já estava apaixonada. É um anime belíssimo), e tem a continuação, Ef – a tale of melodies (que eu amei ainda mais, simplesmente porque eu sou apaixonada pelo Yuu desde Tale of memories e ver a história dele, e sendo está super triste, me deixou mais encantada ainda). Bom... Pink é uma fã de animes e manga, ela não recebeu nada para fazer propaganda ( =D), mas como usei o nome do anime, eu achei que deveria falar um pouquinho dele. Ahh... E minha fic não tem relação, apenas o nome (apesar de o anime falar de memórias também!). =) Eitaa... NA ficou grande hoje!! Ehuiehuiehuieh... Era isso... Volto em breve!! Obrigadaa a todos que estão lendo, comentando e votando!! Muiii feliz que estejam curtindo a idéia da ficc!! Obrigadaa!! Pink_Potter : )


	6. Chapter 5

5) Capítulo 5

_Hermione entrou apressada assim que Harry abriu a porta. Era mais de meia noite, mas não importava. Assim que ela a carta de Gina avisando que Rony e Julie retornaram, e que a primeira coisa que fizeram foi conversar com Harry, ela precisava vê-lo, não independente do horário. O moreno a fitou, confuso, parecia ter acabado de acordar.___

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mione? ___

_- Como assim aconteceu alguma coisa? Claro que aconteceu, Harry! – ela olhou irritada – Gina me contou que o Rony voltou.___

_- Ah. Isso. – ele deu de ombros, enquanto sentava no sofá.___

_- Harry, pelo amor de Merlim! Quer parar de suspense e me dizer o que houve? Vocês brigaram muito? Você lançou algum feitiço nele? ___

_- Bom... Primeiro, eu pedi desculpas. – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, ainda de pé.___

_- Desculpas? Por ele ter fugido com sua namorada?___

_- Não. Desculpas por ter te roubado dele. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Eu sei que não foi intencional, mas o meu charme é realmente muito forte, então, certamente, nem você resistiria a mim!___

_- Harry! – ela sentou ao lado dele, e o empurrou, fazendo-o rir. ___

_- Rony entendeu que não podemos controlar o que sentimos, afinal ele se apaixonou pela Julie. ___

_- Só isso?___

_- Claro que ele também se desculpou, mas eu o perdoei. Na verdade, eu o agradeci.___

_- Agradeceu? ___

_- Se ele não tivesse feito isso, eu nunca descobriria que você gostava de mim. E isso, sem dúvida, foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos. – Harry disse, sinceramente, fazendo-a corar.___

_- Então está tudo bem entre vocês? ___

_- Sim. Claro que realmente, antes de tudo se acertar, eu dei um murro nele. – ela arregalou os olhos – Eu sou homem, Mione. ___

_- E quanto à Julie? – ela baixou a vista. ___

_- Eu acabei de declarar que você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e você ainda pergunta dela? – ele levantou o queixo da moça, fazendo-a encará-lo – Eu não imaginaria que depois de tantos anos, eu descobriria esse seu lado inseguro. ___

_- É porque ainda é difícil acreditar que estamos juntos e... Eu penso que é um sonho e qualquer hora eu irei acordar, e você... ___

_- Eu te deixarei? – Harry a beijou na testa – Eu realmente entendo o que você deve sentir, mas quando você fala essas coisas me magoa muito, Mione. Você acha mesmo que eu sou tão canalha assim?___

_- Não. Claro que não, Harry. Você é a pessoa que eu mais admiro nesse mundo. ___

_- Então, você acha que não é capaz de me fazer te amar? Você pensa tão pouco de você? – Hermione virou o rosto. ___

_- É que eu...___

_- Você é a pessoa que mais admiro nesse mundo. – ela o olhou surpresa – E eu não gosto quando você faz pouco caso de si. – algumas lágrimas escaparam pelos olhos dela.___

_- Eu te amo, Harry. – ela o abraçou, e Harry sorriu._

Acordara bem cedo no dia seguinte, e logo lembrou que não havia comprado nada para o café da manhã. Por sorte, era bem cedo, então assim que tomou um banho e se arrumou desceu e perguntou a Joseph, o porteiro onde poderia fazer umas compras. Diferente do período da noite, a cidade parecia um pouco mais movimentada. Retornou em uns quinze minutos, e preparou um desjejum bem simples.

Estranhou William não ter ligado perguntando como estava, porém, como queria chegar no horário no trabalho, deixou para ligar para ele à noite. Abriu o armário para guardar as outras coisas que comprara e assustou-se ao ver que já havia produtos lá dentro, exatamente as mesmas coisas que ela comprara a pouco.

Hermione olhou para o relógio, o qual além do horário também mostrava o dia. Vinte e cinco de outubro. A morena levou a mão à testa, confusa. Deveria ser vinte e quatro de outubro, segunda-feira. Fechou os olhos forçando-se a imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Esquecera-se o que aconteceu no dia anterior? Será que de alguma forma sua amnésia estava voltando. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

Não soube exatamente o que fazer. Será que já havia ido ao St Mungus? Será que realmente conseguira o emprego? Quanto mais perguntas surgiam, mais nervosa ficava. Então, ela apenas pegou a bolsa, trancou o apartamento e desceu. Cumprimentou o porteiro e ia passar direto, mas parou subitamente e dirigiu-se à bancada.

- O senhor... Sabe há quantos dias eu estou aqui? – ela perguntou meio receosa, recebendo um olhar assustado do porteiro.

- A senhorita chegou ontem. – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Deveria ter chegado no dia vinte e três, e não no dia vinte e quatro. Será que se confundira nas datas?

- Ontem? Tem certeza? – Hermione não podia acreditar que havia se confundido. Ela nunca errava essas coisas.

- Sim. Certeza absoluta. Ontem à noite a senhorita chegou num táxi, e eu a ajudei com a bagagem.

- Certo. Obrigada. – ele continuou a olhando sem entender. Hermione não parecia satisfeita, mas não podia pensar naquilo agora. Tinha que correr senão chegaria atrasada ao seu "primeiro" dia no St Mungus.

Lembrou-se das instruções do taxista, e seguiu sem erro para o hospital bruxo. Era o lugar que parecia mais cheio àquela hora da manhã. Passou pela portaria e uma moça lhe ensinou como chegar à direção. Respirou fundo, sem saber exatamente como agir. Não queria parecer louca se realmente tivesse esquecido tudo que acontecera no dia vinte e quatro. Então, ela reuniu toda sua coragem, e bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar. – ela assim o fez, encontrando um senhor de cabelo completamente branco e óculos redondos sobre o nariz. Deveria se apresentar, mas tinha medo de já ter feito aquilo antes, então apenas esperou – A senhorita é? – ela respirou aliviada. Realmente, era a primeira vez que estava ali.

- Bom dia. Sou Hermione Granger, médica, e me candidatei a uma vaga aqui. – o senhor balançou a cabeça, indicando uma cadeira a sua frente – S-sei que deve ser estranho uma moça como eu vir para Londres, e ainda querer trabalhar em meio a essa guerra, mas eu realmente gostaria que o senhor me aceitasse. Não sei nada sobre como vocês cuidam dos feridos, mas posso aprender o que não depender de magia.

- Hermione Granger. – ele repetiu, olhando fixamente para Hermione.

- E o senhor... Billy Brown, certo? Vai me aceitar no seu hospital? – perguntou, ansiosa.

- Senhorita Granger, tenho certeza de que seria de grande ajuda para nós. Contudo, receio que seus conhecimentos na área da medicina trouxa não sejam suficientes aqui.

- Eu concordo que não saberei atuar em diversas situações, mas posso e quero ajudar no que for possível. Eu só não pretendo ficar parada assistindo o noticiário para ver quantas pessoas foram mortas por dia.

- Admiro sua coragem, e sem dúvida, nas atuais circunstâncias não posso rejeitar ajuda. – ela sorriu – Porém, repito, a senhora não tem conhecimentos suficientes para trabalhar num hospital desse porte.

- Então, eu não vou poder trabalhar aqui? – o sorriso desapareceu de sua face.

- Ainda não. Creio que seria melhor começar num local menos movimentado, assim como acho que um treinamento especial poderia aumentar suas capacidades, para então poder admiti-la aqui no St Mungus.

- Farei o que for preciso.

- Ótimo. Com sua garra, não duvido que breve a terei com o meu pessoal.

- E onde posso receber esse treinamento? – Hermione perguntou.

- Você já ouviu falar na Ordem da Fênix? – ela confirmou – Eles têm um espaço onde recebem feridos cujo estado é menos grave, para que não fiquemos sobrecarregados. Em geral, é o pessoal que luta, mas quando há muitos ataques, civis também são encaminhados para lá. Além disso, posso falar com o pessoal de lá para lhe emprestar livros, ensinar algumas medidas para ajudar nos ferimentos feitos por feitiços, mesmo que a senhorita não possua magia.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Brown.

- Eu quem agradeço. É sempre bom ter novos membros na equipe.

- Eu vou me esforçar para ajudar no máximo que puder. – ela disse, confiante.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas.

- Quando posso começar?

- Agora mesmo. Eu vou pedir que alguém venha lhe buscar. Aguarde um momento.

- Certo. – Hermione se viu sozinha na sala. Estava muito animada com a possibilidade de aprender muitas coisas. Iria se esforçar bastante e em pouco tempo viria ao St Mungus.

Pensou em como seria a Ordem da Fênix. Todos aqueles bruxos poderosos, passando bem perto dela. Harry Potter! Talvez fosse capaz de vê-lo de longe. Sorriu sem nem perceber, enquanto se sentia bem mais entusiasmada. Poderia não ter magia, mas iria fazer a diferença naquela guerra. Estava tão envolvida nos pensamentos que se assustou quando a porta foi aberta.

- Senhorita Granger. – ela ficou de pé. Ao lado de Brown havia um homem ruivo. Ela o olhou bem, e quase arregalou os olhos. Ronald Weasley! Precisou se conter para não gritar o nome do bruxo que sempre ajudava Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley estava bem a sua frente.

- B-bom dia. – ela disse, nervosa.

- Bom dia. – ele pareceu nervoso também. Hermione notou que ele sorria discretamente. Um sorriso amigável que acalmou seu coração.

- Este é Ronald Weasley. Rony, essa é a senhorita Hermione Granger.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – ele estendeu a mão e Hermione a aceitou prontamente.

- Prazer o meu, senhor Weasley.

- Deixo ela em suas mãos, Rony.

- Vamos? – ela ficou surpresa, mas o acompanhou. Jamais imaginaria que Ronald weasley quem a levaria à Ordem.

- É... Senhor Weasley? – ele quase riu quando a viu falar daquela maneira.

- Pode me chamar de Rony.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – ele riu mais abertamente, enquanto deixavam o hospital.

- Então, pode me chamar de Hermione.

- Pode deixar. Então... Hermione, algum problema?

- Não. É que... Não vou atrapalhar o seu dia? O senho... Quero dizer, você deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer que me levar para a Ordem. – ela disse.

- Mas o que estou fazendo é importante. Teremos um novo membro na Ordem. – Hermione corou.

- Ah, que isso. Eu não sou ninguém...

- Não diga isso, Hermione. Todas as pessoas são importantes para nós. – Rony tentou se conter o máximo que pôde. Estava sendo realmente difícil fingir que não a conhecia. Porém, não poderia recusar o pedido de Harry – Inclusive você.

- O-obrigada. – ela corou ainda mais.

- Está pronta?

- Chegamos? – ela olhou para os lados, confusa, tinham apenas deixado o St Mungus.

- Não, nós ainda iremos. – ela ergueu a sobrancelha – Se preferir, feche os olhos.

Ele não precisou falar novamente. Hermione apertou os olhos, enquanto sentia as mãos dele em seu ombro. Depois, experimentou a sensação mais estranha de sua vida. Ficou imóvel, até que ouviu a voz de Rony, dizendo que poderia abrir os olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – estavam em outro lugar, completamente diferente.

- Nós aparatamos. É um método bruxa para transporte.

- Ah. – Hermione preferia não ter que aparatar novamente. Apesar de ser uma outra rua, o cenário não era muito diferente. Algumas casas estavam destruídas, e pouquíssimas pessoas transitavam pela rua.

- Vamos, Hermione. – ela o seguiu até um determinado lugar – Leio mentalmente o que tem nesse papel.

Ela obedeceu, e a porta do número 12 surgiu bem a sua frente. Sua boca ainda estava entreaberta quando adentrou atrás de Rony. Muitas pessoas passavam apressadas por eles, enquanto Hermione olhava para todas as direções. Era uma casa antiga, mas sem dúvida não parecia um lar, e sim um quartel. Reconheceu alguns bruxos famosos de revistas, mas estes pareciam ocupados demais para prestar a atenção nela. Até que finalmente Rony parou em frente a um homem, que ela reconheceu ser Remus Lupin.

- Estou de volta.

- Rony. – o olhar de Lupin foi direto para ela, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Hermione pensou ter visto um brilho nos olhos dele.

- Esta é Hermione Granger. Vai trabalhar com a Pumfrey na enfermaria.

- Oh, sim. Seja bem-vinda, Hermione. Sou Remus Lupin.

- É um prazer conhece-lo, senhor Lupin. – ela estendeu a mão.

- Remus, por favor. - Hermione corou. Mal podia acreditar que já conhecera dois bruxos poderosos. Só faltava conhecer Harry Potter no primeiro dia na Ordem. Seria muita sorte.

- E o Harry?

- Está em reunião. – o coração de Hermione disparou. Talvez houvesse realmente uma chance de vê-lo.

- Eu vou levar à Hermione para conhecer a Pumfrey.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Igualmente, Hermione. Até breve. – ela sorriu, e seguiu Rony para os fundos. Menos de dois minutos depois, Harry apareceu – Está espionando?

- Ela está aqui.

- Está. Bem perto de nós. Não vai falar com ela?

- Claro que não. Pretendo não ter contato algum com Hermione. – Harry disse, se afastando. Remus o seguiu.

- E pretende fazer isso como? Escondendo-se dela para sempre?

- Se for preciso.

- O que faremos no final do dia?

- Chave-portal. Ela usará sempre para ir e vir. Claro que eu pedi a dois aurores que fizessem guarda quando ela estiver em casa. – Harry explicou.

- E se ele descobrir?

- Então, eu a trarei definitivamente para a Ordem.

- E Hermione vai concordar com isso? – Lupin questionou.

- Se ela não concordar, eu pararei de me esconder e a farei concordar. – dito isso, ele subiu, deixando Lupin sozinho.

- Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir se esconder dela por tento tempo? – ele balançou a cabeça.

Hermione passou o dia todo ouvindo Pumfrey. Havia apenas três feridos ali, mas ela sentiu-se muito útil ajudando a enfermeira, mesmo que em pequenas coisas. A senhora emprestou-lhe diversos livros, e parecia realmente feliz em tê-la por perto, aprendendo. Precisaria estudar muito, mas Hermione não se intimidou. Iria ser capaz de ajudar bruxo ou não bruxo algum dia. Então, segurando o guarda-chuva que Rony lhe dera, e os livros na outra, ela despediu-se da enfermeira.

Deu uma olhada na sala, mas esta estava vazia àquela hora. Apenas Lupin estava sentado, lendo alguma coisa. Hermione aproximou-se, um pouco desapontada. Talvez, no dia seguinte, ela visse Harry Potter.

- Já está indo? – Lupin questionou.

- Sim. Se isso realmente me levar para casa. – ela apontou para o guarda-chuva.

- Levará sim, não se preocupe. E então, vai continuar conosco?

- Claro! Vou tentar aprender tudo o quanto antes.

- Não duvido disso. – ele sorriu – Porém, não se esforce demais.

- Certo. Rony me explicou sobre as medidas de segurança. Podem ficar tranqüilos que eu não sou uma comensal disfarçada. – Lupin riu – Claro que eu também diria isso se fosse, mas não sou. Disse a ele para me testar e eu passei no teste.

- Passou?

- Sim. Rony pode garantir que não há nenhuma magia negra em mim! – disse orgulhosa.

- Que bom. – ele falou, perguntado-se que tipo de "teste" Rony fingiu fazer em Hermione.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Hermione. – ela apertou o guarda-chuva no local indicado, e então desapareceu.

N/A: =) Eu sei que demorei séculos, me perdoem!! Mas eu realmente estive ocupada esses dias com a faculdade. Então, quando tive tempo, me faltou imaginação!! Ehieuhieuheuihe! Por isso, o capítulo saiu assim, bem sem graça... ¬¬'' Mas não se preocupem, que o próximo deve sair mais interessante!! =D Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um beijo enorme para vocês!! Pink_Potter : )


	7. Chapter 6

6) Capítulo 6

_- Falta muito? – ela perguntou pela quarta vez, fazendo-a rir. Seus olhos estavam vendados; Harry prometera-lhe uma surpresa em seu aniversário. ___

_- Estamos quase chegando. – ele respondeu, e continuou dirigindo. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, ele parou o automóvel – Pronto.___

_- Posso tirar a venda?___

_- Ainda não. – Harry desceu do carro, e foi para o outro lado, ajudá-la a descer. Ela sentiu a brisa noturna balançar seus cabelos. O cheio do mar a fez sorrir. ___

_- Acho que já sei o que você preparou para mim. ___

_- Eu duvido. ___

_- Aposto que é um jantar à beira da praia. É realmente muito romântico, Harry.___

_- Acha que sou tão previsível assim? ___

_- Um pouco. – ela sentiu as mãos dele, indicando que estava tirando a venda.___

_- Então, acho que dessa vez eu conseguirei surpreendê-la. – Hermione piscou realmente surpresa. Estava perto do mar, mas certamente o que lhe chamava a atenção era o imenso navio que estava ancorado no porto. Não era um simples jantar à beira da praia, como imaginara.___

_- Ele é só nosso hoje à noite. Feliz aniversário, Mione.___

_- O-obrigada. – ele sorriu e tomou-lhe a mão, guiando-a em direção ao navio. Era grande, e estava todo iluminado. Apenas a tripulação estava a bordo, recepcionando os recém-chegados. ___

_- Boa noite. – Harry cumprimentou o capitão, que acenou. Então, dirigiram-se para o cais. Momentos depois, o navio começou a se mover.___

_- É lindo. – Hermione comentou. Havia uma mesa para os dois, e uma música clássica era tocada por alguns músicos próximos à mesa. ___

_- Você gostou?___

_- Sim. Eu adorei o presente.___

_- É apenas um deles. ___

_- Tem mais? – ele sorriu. Os dois sentaram, e o jantar foi servido. A música continuava, a conversa fluía naturalmente, e ambos não sentiam os minutos passarem. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. ___

_- Agora, o segundo presente. – Harry pegou uma caixa de veludo azul marinho e entregou à morena. Era um lindo colar de brilhantes.___

_- Harry... É demais. Eu... ___

_- Nem pense em recusar. A moça que me ajudou a escolher garantiu que seria impossível uma mulher não gostar. ___

_- Ela está certa, mas...___

_- É seu, Mione. ___

_- Obrigada. – ele serviu mais vinho para ela.___

_- Ainda falta mais um.___

_- Mais um? Harry, esse jantar, o colar, você... Eu acho que não sou capaz de ficar mais feliz que isso. ___

_- Eu posso lhe surpreender novamente, Mione. – ele ficou de pé – Vamos dançar? – ela aceitou. Ele a abraçou, e começou a guiá-la lentamente, ao ritmo da música. ___

_- Mais uma vez, obrigada. – Harry afastou-se um pouco e a olhou bem nos olhos.___

_- Posso dar meu último presente? – ela acenou. Então, Harry sorriu, aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, e sussurrou – Eu te amo. ___

_Ela parou de se mover. Não piscou, apenas ficou mirando um ponto qualquer do oceano. Tinha realmente ouvido o primeiro "eu te amo" dele? Foi apenas um sussurro, mas tinha quase certeza. Contudo, não sabia se tinha coragem de questionar se ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo. Então, como se Harry tivesse lido sua mente, ele repetiu.___

_- Eu te amo. – dessa vez, mais alto. Finalmente, ela o encarou – Eu prometi que só te diria essas palavras quando fosse realmente verdadeiro.___

_- Harry...___

_- Foram os três meses mais felizes de minha vida. Eu consegui encontrar aquela mulher que consegue me amar, mas ao mesmo tempo não hesita em me repreender. Aquela mulher que aponta meus erros, mas sempre está ao meu lado para me ajudar a superá-los. Eu não sei se eu comecei a te amar a partir daquele dia ou se eu apenas percebi algo que estava escondido há muito tempo, mas o que realmente importa é que eu amo você. – algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos dela. ___

_- Eu não sei o que dizer.___

_- Apenas me diga se você quer ser realmente minha namorada. ___

_- É claro que sim. – ela o abraçou.___

_- Eu consegui ou não?___

_- Quê? ___

_- Te deixar ainda mais feliz?___

_- Sem dúvidas. E este foi sem dúvida o melhor dos presentes. – ela disse e o beijou._

Passara boa parte da noite pensando no trabalho na Ordem da Fênix que quase não conseguira dormir. Por isso, acabou perdendo a hora. Repreendia-se mentalmente por aquele deslize, odiava chegar atrasada, ainda mais num emprego que tinha acabado de começar. Tomou apenas um copo de suco e já ia sair correndo quando lembrou que não precisava.

Riu de si mesma. Esquecera-se totalmente de que estava num novo mundo agora. Pegou o guarda-chuva que recebera no dia anterior. Apenas aquilo era suficiente para levá-la ao trabalho. Sem dúvida, era o meio de transporte mais conveniente que conhecera. Hermione, então, usando a chave-portal, transportou-se para próximo da Ordem. Olhou para os lados, e se apressou o máximo que pôde, entrando logo na casa. Por pouco não colidia com alguém que ia em direção oposta.

- Opa. – ela disse, e sorriu. Contudo, ao ver quem realmente era a pessoal a sua frente ficou totalmente sem ação. Era impossível não reconhecê-lo. Olhou diretamente para os olhos deles, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, e podia jurar que o moreno estava tão surpreso quanto ela. – B-bom dia.

- Bom dia. – de repente, tudo pareceu mudar. A surpresa que ela pensou ter visto desapareceu da face dele, sendo substituída por uma expressão de total desprezo. Era como se ele estivesse vendo um ser que lhe parecia insignificante. Harry desviou e deu alguns passos em direção à porta.

- Sr. Potter? – ela o chamou, fazendo-o parar – É um enorme prazer conhecê-lo. Eu realmente tenho uma admiração muito grande pelo senhor e... – ele ainda estava de costas.

- Sinto muito, mas eu não tenho tempo a perder. Pode guardar seus elogios para alguém que esteja realmente interessado. Eu não suporto mulheres do seu tipo. – a voz dele soou tão fria que Hermione ficou totalmente imóvel por alguns segundos. Aquele, sem dúvidas, era um Harry Potter diferente do que imaginara.

- Mulheres do meu tipo? – então, ela reagiu, e antes que ele pudesse sair, o segurou pelo braço, forçando-o a encará-la – Eu não sei o que você quis sugerir com isso, mas pelo seu tom de voz não me pareceu ser uma coisa boa. – ela estava com raiva. Jamais imaginara que no seu primeiro encontro com Harry Potter seria tão ruim – Eu realmente o respeito muito por ser o grande bruxo que é. Era isso que eu queria dizer. Apenas que você foi uma grande influência para mim, tanto que reuni toda minha coragem e decidi vir ajudar também. Isso não mudará. Contudo, eu não tinha idéia de que o bruxo que eu tanto admirava por sua força era um homem tão desagradável.

- Era tudo que tinha a dizer, senhorita? – as expressões dele não mudaram, como se sequer tivesse prestado atenção no que ela acabara de falar.

- Só mais uma coisa. – ela o fulminava com o olhar – Eu vinha louca de vontade de esbarrar com o senhor, para conhecê-lo, mas eu posso garantir que desejo nunca mais vê-lo em minha frente.

- Não é como se encontrá-la novamente fosse algo significante para mim, mas acredite, eu também não faço questão de vê-la em outros momentos. – de alguma forma, ouvir aquilo dele foi bastante doloroso. A raiva que ela sentia transformou-se em tristeza, e por um momento ela pensou ter visto a expressão dele suavizar. – Será que pode me soltar agora?

Hermione não respondeu, apenas o soltou. Nem lembrava de que ainda estava segurando-o pelo braço. Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ela se afastou, indo em direção à enfermaria. Não vira que Harry a acompanhou com o olhar, sua face finalmente demonstrando a tristeza que sentira ao ser tão frio com ela.

- Eu não acredito que você a tratou tão mal. – Rony disse, ao se aproximar.

- Era necessário.

- Hermione vai odiá-lo se fizer isso sempre que falar com ela.

- Não pretendo falar com ela novamente. E acho que ela também não vai querer mais falar comigo. – ele falou – Vai ser melhor assim, Rony. Dessa forma não haverá risco de ela gostar de mim novamente.

- Harry...

- Preciso ir. – o moreno se apressou, e deixou a casa.

- Bom dia, Hermione. – Pumfrey falou sorridente.

- Bom dia. – ela disse sem entusiasmo, o que não passou despercebido pela outra.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida?

- Não. Está tudo bem. E desculpe-me pelo atraso. – Hermione balançou a cabeça, disposta a esquecer tudo que acontecera. Não queria mais saber de Harry Potter.

- Sem problemas. Não recebemos ninguém por enquanto, então, só temos que ficar de olho naqueles de ontem. Você deu uma lida em algum dos livros?

- Sim. Eu li dois deles, e confesso que me senti um pouco perdida, pois há vários termos que desconheço.

- É natural. Aos poucos você vai se familiarizando. Como eu disse ontem, você não tem como preparar aquelas poções, mas poderá me ajudar no preparo dos ingredientes, e com algumas poções mais simples.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou aprender tudo.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – a mulher sorriu – Já que está tranqüilo hoje, o que acha de eu lhe mostrar os ingredientes? Não adianta só saber os nomes, se não souber reconhecê-los.

- Eu adoraria. – ela pareceu se alegrar mais, deixando de lado o que acontecera mais cedo.

O resto do dia continuou tranqüilo. Não chegara nenhum ferido, e Hermione teve apenas que cuidar dos que já estavam ali. Apesar disso, não foi menos cansativo. Pumfrey mostrou-lhe tantas coisas novas que quando terminara seu serviço, sua mente parecia borbulhar com tantas informações. Despediu-se da senhora, mas antes de sair da enfermaria, deu uma olhada pelo corredor. Estava vazio, então, ela continuou.

Não queria encontrá-lo. Faria o possível para não ter mais que falar novamente. O encontro com Harry Potter voltou-lhe à mente agora que estava sozinha. Sentia-se triste ainda, embora não soubesse explicar. Não era como se ele devesse ser gentil com ela, afinal, ela era apenas uma estranha. Suspirou, parando antes de entrar na sala. Mais uma vez, deu uma olhada antes de prosseguir. Ficou imóvel ao vê-lo novamente. "Se eu quisesse vê-lo, isso não aconteceria", disse mentalmente.

Harry estava com uma mulher ruiva. Pareciam conversar alguma coisa, e Hermione odiou estar naquela situação. Definitivamente não queria passar por ele novamente, mas também não queria ficar ali e escutar o que estavam conversando. Não queria nem pensar em como ele reagiria se achasse que ela estava bisbilhotando.

- Você quer que eu pegue alguma poção com a Pumfrey? – ouviu Harry dizendo. Então, Hermione percebeu o quanto ele parecia gentil naquele momento. Sua voz demonstrava preocupação, e sua face revelava que ele tinha um carinho por aquela mulher. Depois de uma rápida espiada, ficou parada no corredor, longe do campo de visão deles, mas ainda sendo capaz de ouvi-los.

- Não, eu vou ficar bem. É apenas uma dorzinha devido ao feitiço que levei, não precisa se preocupar. – a moça disse, sorrindo – Estou muito feliz por não termos tido perdas hoje.

- Eu também. – ele sentou ao lado da moça – E com os comensais que capturamos, talvez tenhamos alguma pista sobre Voldemort.

- É. – ela olhou para Harry – Está tudo bem, Harry?

- Sim.

- Mentiroso. Eu posso não ser ela, mas eu também te conheço há um bom tempo.

- Não é nada, Gina. – ele disse. "Eu posso não ser ela". Hermione perguntou-se a quem "Gina" se referia. Seria uma namorada de Harry Potter? Não que importasse, apenas ficou curiosa.

- Você já a encontrou novamente?

- Já, mas não foi um encontro muito feliz. – ele suspirou. Parecia haver sofrimento na voz dele. – Eu não sei ainda o que fazer, Gina.

- Estamos aqui com você, Harry.

- Se algo acontecesse a ela novamente, eu não sei o que faria.

- Nada vai acontecer. Nós vamos ajudar a protegê-la, não se preocupe. E vamos achar você-sabe-quem o quanto antes.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos. Está ficando tarde. Você precisa descansar. – ela falou.

- Está bem. – eles ficaram de pé, e deixaram a sala.

Hermione ainda estava parada no corredor. Não conseguira se mover, apenas ficara ali ouvindo o que conversavam. O modo como Harry falava com aquela mulher era tão gentil, que pareciam duas pessoas diferentes. Talvez, ele apenas não gostasse de estranhos. Hermione desejou poder conversar um dia daquele jeito com ele.

_"Se algo acontecesse a ela novamente, eu não sei o que faria"._ Aquilo ainda ressoava em sua mente. Seja ela quem fosse, Harry Potter sem dúvida, a amava muito. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso. Queria poder conhecer um dia a mulher que conseguia deixar Harry Potter daquele jeito.

N/A: Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem. Como já tinha um bom tempo sem postar, assim que terminei de escrever, estou postando. Não tive como mandar para uma beta, dei uma revisada, mas como foi eu que escrevi, às vezes passa alguns erros, então, me perdoem. Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram. Um beijo enorme. Pink_Potter : )


	8. Chapter 7

7) Capítulo 7

_- Como ela está? – perguntou afobado, mal adentrando na Toca – Vim o mais rápido que pude. _

_- Está com a Gina lá em cima. – Arthur disse, com a expressão triste._

_- Foi um ataque pesado. Só havia os escombros da casa quando chegamos. – Rony, que estava ao lado do pai, contou. _

_- E-eu ainda não posso acreditar._

_- Sentimos muito, Harry. – o amigo colocou a mão no ombro do moreno – Você precisa ser forte, pois mais do que nunca, a Mione precisa de você._

_- Não sei como encará-la... _

_- A culpa não foi sua, querido. Você estava em uma missão e, mesmo que estivesse em Londres, não teríamos como prever o incidente. – Molly tentou amenizar a situação, mas no fundo, Harry sabia que os Granger estavam mortos por sua causa. Nesse momento, Gina apareceu na sala._

_- E a Mione? – Rony quis saber._

_- Adormeceu. – ela olhou para Harry – Ela está em meu antigo quarto._

_- Obrigado. _

_Em silêncio, ele rumou para as escadas. Imaginava a reação de Hermione ao ouvir que seus pais haviam sido mortos por um ataque de comensais. Ele mais que ninguém sabia o que era perder seus entes queridos. Então, parou por um momento em frente à porta, antes de finalmente, entrar. O quarto era iluminado pela fraca chama de uma vela que queimava no criado-mudo. Pôde ver a figura de Hermione deitada, encolhida e imóvel. Antes de se aproximar, ele pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço em direção á porta. Lentamente, ele se aproximou sem dizer uma palavra e deitou ao seu lado. _

_- Eu sei que você não está dormindo. – Harry falou – Eu sei que você está chorando o mais baixinho possível para que os Weasley pensem que você é forte. Eu sei que você está destruída por dentro e provavelmente quer ficar sozinha. Mas eu também sei que nesses momentos, se você tem alguém que ama ao seu lado, a dor parece mais suportável, por isso eu vou ficar aqui ao seu lado, o tempo que precisar. E eu coloquei um feitiço, portanto pode chorar sem se preocupar, apenas eu vou te ouvir, Mione. – nesse momento, ela se virou e enterrou o rosto no tórax dele. _

_- Harry... – foi tudo que ele conseguiu entender. Depois disso, ela começou a dizer palavras incompreensíveis em meio ao choro. Ele a abraçou o mais forte que pôde. _

_- Eu realmente sinto muito. – afagou sua cabeça e, como dissera, ficara abraçado a ela até que Hermione aos poucos foi acalmando e, por fim, adormecendo – Eu sinto muito. – naquela noite, ele não conseguiu dormir._

Quase uma semana havia se passado desde que Hermione fora para a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Para sua sorte, não encontrara mais Harry Potter, o primeiro e único encontro dos dois tinha sido muito decepcionante e, sem dúvidas, era melhor não encontrá-lo mais. Entretanto, praticamente todos os outros indivíduos que conhecera eram muito receptivos e acolhedores, muitas vezes Hermione sentia-se praticamente em casa.

Uma das que mais simpatizara foi Gina Weasley. A ruiva animava aquele lugar sempre que passava por lá e Hermione gostava de conversar com ela. Por isso, não pôde deixar de sorrir quando a encontrou na sala, ao deixar a enfermaria, seu turno havia terminado.

- Hermione! – a ruiva também sorriu – Já está indo?

- Sim. Terminei a pouco, mas fiquei tirando umas dúvidas com a Madame Pumfrey. E você?

- Vim apenas trazer o relatório de uma missão em que participei.

- Deve ser muito emocionante participar dessas missões. Claro que imagino que também deve ser bem triste, mas não tenho dúvidas de que conseguir salvar alguém momentos antes de uma provável morte traga uma sensação indescritível. – disse enquanto sentavam no sofá.

- É verdade. – Gina sorriu, já ouvira palavras semelhantes de Hermione anos atrás. Ela podia estar sem memória, mas sua essência era a mesma – Mas você também salva vidas aqui.

- Eu sei, mas são emoções diferentes. Eu realmente queria poder ter o poder de vocês e lutar de verdade. – nesse momento, Gina percebeu uma figura parada perto da entrada. Viu a expressão séria de Harry e não teve como não sentir pena do amigo.

- Pense que você tem uma habilidade diferente e está ajudando tanto quanto nós. E em segurança.

- Segurança? Por que eu tenho que ficar em segurança enquanto outros arriscam suas vidas? Não que eu queira dar uma de heroína destemida, mas sinceramente, eu queria poder participar ativamente desta guerra, afinal ela não envolve mais apenas bruxos.

- Por favor, Mione, não pense dessa forma. Cada um ajuda do jeito que pode. – ela sorriu, tentando encorajar a morena.

- Tem razão. Vou tentar não pensar mais nisso.

- Exatamente. – Gina deu uma olhada na direção em que Harry estava, confirmando que ele ainda estava ali.

- Então, eu já vou.

- Espera. Vamos conversar um pouco de um assunto mais agradável. – Hermione sorriu.

- E o que sugere?

- Queria saber um pouco mais sobre você. Lembro que me disse que não era de Londres. Veio para cá sozinha, certo? – Hermione confirmou com a cabeça – Mas você não tem nenhum conhecido por aqui? Parentes, amigos, um namorado?

- Não. Nasci e me cresci em Hamspshire, toda minha família e amigos são de lá.

- E você nunca tinha saído de lá antes? – nesse momento, Gina percebeu que Hermione hesitou um pouco, antes de finalmente responder.

- Não que me lembre. Eu sofri um acidente alguns anos atrás, perdi meus pais e parte de minha memória nele.

- Sinto muito, Mione. – naquele momento, Gina olhou para Harry e seus olhares se cruzaram. Imaginou o quanto deveria ter sido difícil para a amiga ter "vivido" aquilo sozinha. – Não queria te lembrar de coisas tristes.

- Eu estou bem agora. Embora, não posso negar que é frustrante não lembrar de fatos de sua vida. – a morena disse.

- Vamos mudar de assunto. – sugeriu – Quero que me fale do presente. O que está achando de morar em Londres?

- Ah, é sem dúvida uma diferença enorme de minha vida em Hamspshire, mas está sendo uma ótima experiência. E essa oportunidade de trabalhar na Ordem, então... Foi como um sonho para mim. – ela sorriu – Eu realmente admiro vocês bruxos. Exceto os do lado negro, claro.

- Eu posso garantir que é um prazer tê-la conosco. – Gina falou – Mas... Você não sente falta de sua outra cidade?

- Sim, com certeza. Sinto falta da minha casa, dos meus vizinhos, dos meus colegas de trabalho... Dos meus pacientes. – ela suspirou, saudosamente.

- E não sente falta de seu namorado?

- Eu não tenho namorado, Gina. – ela respondeu.

- Não? – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Bom... Eu tive um relacionamente de dois anos com alguém, mas pouco antes de vir, eu achei melhor terminar com ele.

- Ah. E qual o nome dele?

- William. Nos conhecemos na faculdade e namoramos por dois anos. – Hermione contou, fazendo a outra se animar.

- Então, está me dizendo que terminou com ele apenas porque vinha para Londres... Ou seja, você ainda gosta dele. – a morena demorou um pouco de responder.

- Sem dúvida, eu gosto muito de Will. Tenho que confessar que tivemos algumas recaídas antes de eu finalmente vir à Londres, mas... Faltava alguma coisa.

- Ele não era exatamente o que você queria, é isso?

- Talvez. Não me sentia completa quando estávamos juntos. Era bom, mas não perfeito. Provavelmente, eu deva ter uma parte romântica em algum lugar que espera encontrar alguém que faça meu coração disparar sempre que estivermos juntos. – ela corou de leve ao confessar aquilo.

- Todas nós queremos isso. E eu tenho certeza de que um dia, vai encontrar alguém assim. – ela notou que Harry ainda as ouvia, e sorriu maliciosamente – Agora... Você poderia me contar umas coisas mais interessantes.

- Interessantes?

- Exatamente.

- Você quer saber como Will é?

- Isso. – Gina sorriu, empolgada.

- O Will é alto, olhos azuis, cabelos... – Hermione disse, mas foi logo interrompida.

- Não, Mione! Eu quero saber outras características dele!

- O-outras? – Hermione agora já estava completamente ruborizada.

- Ele é bom de cama? O que ele fazia que você mais gostava? O qu...

- Gina! – Harry entrou subitamente na sala, assustando Hermione. Sua expressão agora demonstrava fúria e Gina teve que se controlar mais ainda para não rir.

- Oi, Harry! Algum problema? – perguntou, inocentemente. Enquanto isso, Hermione agradecia mentalmente por Harry Potter ter aparecido antes de ela responder.

- Preciso que venha comigo. – disse sem olhar para Hermione.

- Certo, mas... Você não vai cumprimentar minha amiga Hermione? – ele fulminou a ruiva com o olhar.

- Boa noite. – foi tudo que ele disse. Hermione respirou fundo, percebendo finalmente que mesmo Harry Potter tendo "salvado" sua pele de um momento constrangedor, o fato de ele não gostar dela não havia mudado. E o pior é que ela nem sabia o por quê.

- Boa noite, Sr. Potter.

- Sr. Potter? O que é isso, Mione, pode chamá-lo de Harry!

- Só os amigos me chamam de Harry. – a voz dele saiu tão ríspida que Hermione pensou que Harry poderia atacar Gina a qualquer momento, contudo, a ruiva parecia não se abalar.

- E por que a Hermione não poderia ser sua amiga?

- Porque o Sr. Potter não gosta de mulher do meu tipo. – ela olhou com raiva para o moreno.

- Como assim? Bonita, inteligente, agradável...? Eu jurava que esse era o tipo do Harry! – Gina o provocou, fazendo Harry bufar de raiva.

- Aos olhos dele, provavelmente, eu sou uma mulher interesseira, que queria a atenção dele para conseguir algum benefício. – Hermione disse, visivelmente magoada – Eu acho que a fama subiu à cabeça dele e o deixou arrogante.

- Eu não preciso ouvir isso! Vamos Gina!

- Nem todas as mulheres se rendem aos seus pés, Sr. Potter. Deveria deixar esse seu mundinho da fantasia e viver a realidade.

- Eu concordo. – mais uma vez, Harry lançou um olhar fulminante à Gina.

- É melhor eu ir agora.

- Espera, Mione. O que acha de jantarmos juntas em algum lugar?

- Seria uma ótima idéia, mas o Sr. Potter não precisa falar com você?

- Tenho certeza de que não era importante. – ela sorriu para Harry, provocando-o – Não é, Harry?

- Já está tarde mesmo. Amanhã nos falamos. – ele respondeu, irritado.

- Perfeito. Tenho assuntos bem mais interessantes para conversar com a Mione. – Gina piscou e percebeu que Harry deveria estar amaldiçoando-a mentalmente.

- Boa noite. – Hermione o cumprimentou formalmente e saiu na frente.

- Faça-a chegar em casa em segurança. – ele sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva.

- Nem precisa falar. Até mais, Harry. – então, acompanhou Hermione, deixando o moreno sozinho.

- Eu conheço um lugar ótimo, tenho certeza de que irá adorar. – Gina comentava enquanto andava ao lado de Hermione. Harry permaneceu mirando-as até que sumissem de vista.

**************

Hermione chegou a casa mais tarde que de costume naquele dia. Tinha sido salva por Harry, mas não conseguira escapar das perguntas de Gina enquanto jantavam. Estava envergonhada até agora, embora, tivesse que confessar que desde que chegara não tinha tido uma noite tão agradável.

Deixou a bolsa sobre o sofá e em seguida sentou, recostando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Estava dando tudo de si nos últimos dias, por isso, o cansaço começava a aparecer. Contudo, não iria diminuir o ritmo, tomaria um banho e tentaria estudar mais algum dos livros que tinha recebido. Respirou fundo, mas antes de ficar de pé, o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Mione? – ela sorriu ao reconhecer a voz de William – Como você está?

- Bem, e você?

- Estou bem, mas com saudades.

- Também sinto sua falta.

- E como está o trabalho no hospital?

- Estou trabalhando na enfermaria da Ordem da Fênix agora.

- Ah. Transferiram você?

- Sim. Disseram que seria melhor começar lá onde a demanda é menor. – ela explicou.

- Entendi. Aposto que está estudando e trabalhando demais, provavelmente está super cansada. – Hermione riu.

- Claro que não.

- Eu me lembro de você no período de provas na faculdade, por isso liguei. Para saber se estava se cuidando.

- Estou sim, Will. Obrigada. E você?

- Eu também. Já decidiu voltar?

- Não posso. Precisam de mim aqui.

- Eu também preciso de você aqui.

- Will... – ela o ouvir respirar pesadamente na linha.

- Tudo bem, não vou falar sobre isso.

- Manda um beijo para o pessoal.

- Certo. Até logo, Mione.

- Tchau. – ela desligou. Realmente, sentia falta de casa, de seus amigos, de William. Contudo, não poderia fraquejar agora.

N/A: Não... Não tem justificativa, eu estou muito relapsa, me perdoem. Não foi falta de tempo dessa vez, mas sim, falta de criatividade. Eu realmente já escrevi tudo que tinha para escrever, hiehieuheuiheuiheuieh, preciso mesmo me aposentar. Então, por isso, os capítulos estão demorando mais, pois estou com uma certa dificuldade em criá-los. Eu nem sei se está bom, acho que a fic se tornará mais interessante em breve, eu vou tentar, oks? Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram. Um beijão. Pink_Potter : )


	9. Chapter 8

8 – Capítulo 8

_- O que achou? – Hermione perguntou ansiosa. Harry deu mais uma olhada, fingindo avaliar e demorando de responder. – Vamos, diga logo se gostou ou não._

_- Parece bonzinho. – disse, fazendo Hermione e a senhora que estava com eles se entreolharem._

_- Bonzinho? – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. _

_- Senhor Potter, este é um dos melhores imóveis que temos. A localização, as instalações, o espaço... É um apartamento incrível. _

_- Estava brincando. – o moreno se aproximou de Hermione, e a abraçou – Este apartamento é ótimo. Mas o que quero dizer, é que qualquer lugar para mim está bom, desde que você esteja comigo. _

_- Você sabe como escapar não é? – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, ligeiramente corada._

_- Eu só vim porque você insistiu, mas eu realmente não sei escolher essas coisas. O que você achar que está bom para nós, eu vou concordar. _

_- Então, vamos ficar com este? _

_- Só se pudermos nos instalar agora mesmo. – ele falou olhando para a senhora. _

_- Agora? – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo._

_- Bom... Ele já vem mobiliado. Falta apenas trazerem seus pertences, assinarmos os papéis, o cheque..._

_- Onde estão os papéis? – ele quis saber._

_- Aqui. – ela entregou a Harry, que assinou imediatamente. Em seguida, ele pegou um cheque, preenchendo no valor acordado anteriormente, e deu à senhora. _

_- Pronto. Somos os novos donos, certo? – a mulher confirmou com um aceno – Muito obrigada. Não terá problemas em sacar o dinheiro. Foi um prazer fazer negócio com a senhora. – e quase empurrando a mulher, ele a levou até a porta. _

_- Harry Potter! _

_- O quê? – sorriu inocentemente – Eu não quero mais esperar, Mione. A vida é muito curta, e eu simplesmente encontrei a minha felicidade, então... Eu quero aproveitar ao máximo esses momentos com você. Só com você. _

_- Eu te amo. – ela murmurou antes dos lábios dele tomarem os seus num beijo intenso e longo. _

_- Eu também. – Harry a tomou nos braços._

_- O que vai fazer? _

_- Estrear nosso novo quarto. O que acha?_

_- Uma ótima idéia. – Hermione sorriu. _

**********

Os dias estavam passando realmente rápido desde que chegara à Londres, e Hermione nem podia acreditar que já tinha mais de um mês trabalhando na Ordem da Fênix. Certamente, evoluíra muito nesse tempo, e já tinha uma certa autonomia em relação aos procedimentos que fazia na enfermaria. Algumas vezes, o movimento era bem pequeno, apenas os cuidados rotineiros de pacientes já internados; contudo, ela presenciara alguns momentos de dificuldade, quando em algumas batalhas o número de feridos que chegavam era grande. Nessas horas, ela dava tudo de si e fazia o possível para não perder nenhum daqueles indivíduos que estavam se arriscando para tentar salvar o que restava de Londres.

Era sábado à tarde, e Hermione estava terminando de arrumar seu apartamento. Suspirou profundamente, e se jogou no sofá, cansada. Há algum tempo queria por as coisas em ordem, mas nos tempos livres aproveitava para estudar, e só agora, reservara um tempo para ajeitar o apartamento do seu jeito. Olhou para o relógio, pensando em como o dia passara rápido. Como não tinha feito compras ainda, decidira que após o banho, iria sair para comprar o que estava faltando.

Quando ficou pronta para sair o céu já estava escurecendo. Não podia demorar, pois a noite era muito perigosa e não teria como se defender se houvesse uma batalha entre bruxos, por isso, apressou o passo e seguiu para o mercado. Ela não fazia idéia de que era sempre protegida por algum auror, e naquele momento, era o próprio Harry quem estava vigiando-a. Na verdade, ele dispensara o auror daquele dia, e imaginara mil formas de "coincidentemente" esbarrar com Hermione e poder conversar um pouco com ela. Entretanto, sempre lembrava que como a tratava tão mal, a morena provavelmente iria ignorá-lo completamente e deixá-lo falando sozinho.

Às vezes, arrependia-se da idéia que tivera de fazê-la odiá-lo. Podiam ser amigos novamente, como acontecera com Rony, Gina, Remus... Não necessariamente ela se apaixonaria por ele novamente. Ele a olhou de longe, enquanto Hermione pagava as coisas no caixa. Talvez, doesse menos se a tivesse parcialmente ao seu lado. E por estar envolvido em seus próprios pensamentos, não percebera a movimentação que se aproximava, apenas se deu conta dos comensais quando uma explosão destruiu parcialmente uma casa próximo dali.

As poucas pessoas que estavam pela rua começaram a gritar e correr, ele perdeu Hermione de vista, e desesperado saiu de sua posição para procurá-la. Alguns comensais duelavam com pessoas que provavelmente eram da Ordem da Fênix, e os feitiços voavam em todas as direções, atingindo algumas vezes, pessoas inocentes. E foi, então, que ele a encontrou, ao lado de uma senhora inconsciente que estava caída com ambas as pernas soterradas por escombros da explosão. Hermione tentava tirar as pedras com as mãos.

- Fuja agora mesmo! – ele disse ao se aproximar de Hermione.

- Ela está viva. Se eu conseguir tirá-la daqui, talvez ela tenha uma chance e... – Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Acha mesmo que pode salvá-la? – perguntou com raiva. É claro que ela não podia fazer nada, apenas se expor ao perigo.

- Eu só não posso abandoná-la! – gritou de volta, e só então, ele viu as lágrimas no rosto dela.

- Então, deixe-me ajudá-la. – Hermione o encarou, com uma pedra nas mãos. Suas mãos sujas de sangue e poeira tremiam.

- C-certo. – Harry sussurrou um feitiço, e todo o escombro flutuou para longe do corpo da senhora. Suas pernas estavam esmagadas.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer agora. – ele disse, agora num tom mais leve – O socorro provavelmente chegará em breve e...

- Cuidado! – ela gritou, empurrando Harry. O feitiço que ia atingi-lo acertou em cheio o tórax de Hermione, jogando-a para longe.

- Hermione... HERMIONE! – ele gritou desesperado e correu para onde ela caíra. Sangue manchava a blusa branca dela, e com as mãos tremendo ele a segurou.

Estava tão atordoado que sequer notara a equipe de resgate que tinha chegado. Alguns se concentraram na senhora caída a poucos metros, e outros foram em sua direção. Ele chorava abraçado ao corpo de Hermione, e os medibruxos tiveram dificuldade para conseguir finalmente levar a morena para receber atendimento.

**********

Harry estava sentado, o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer do chão, desde que chegara. Trouxeram-na para a Ordem, porque disseram que não era muito grave, mas ele não acreditaria até que a visse novamente e bem. Contudo, Pomfrey o expulsara da enfermaria, acusando-o de estar atrapalhando o atendimento à Hermione. Culpava-se por tamanha imprudência no campo de batalha. Jamais deveria dar as costas quando uma batalha estivesse acontecendo. Estava ali para protegê-la, mas acabou sendo salvo por Hermione.

- Harry? – Rony o chamara pela terceira vez. Finalmente o moreno pareceu ouvi-lo, e ergueu a cabeça, encontrando o amigo, Remus e Gina em sua frente.

- O que houve? – Gina quis saber.

- Foi minha culpa. – ao dizer isso, algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos – Eu... Eu dei as costas para a batalha que estava acontecendo. Estava tão preocupado com ela, eu só queria tirá-la dali, mas... Ela quem me protegeu.

- Calma. – a ruiva sentou ao lado dele, segurando sua mão – Não tinha como você prever que algo assim aconteceria. Você estava tentando protegê-la.

- Que tipo de auror eu sou? Como pude cometer um erro tão banal?

- Você é um ótimo auror, mas é humano. Todos cometemos erros. – Remus falou.

- Remus tem razão. A Mione é forte, tenho certeza de que ficará bem. – Rony disse, e os outros balançaram a cabeça.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Harry? Que talvez, você tenha escolhido a forma errada para tentar proteger a Mione. – ele olhou para Gina, sem entender – Afastá-la de você não é a solução. Talvez, se você trouxer a Mione para seu lado, pode ser apenas como amiga, ela fique mais protegida...

- Gina pode estar certa. Você realmente é um excelente auror e pode cuidar da segurança dela, mas para isso ela precisa confiar em você.

- Então, vocês acham que eu deveria tentar me aproximar dela?

- Provavelmente vai dar um pouco de trabalho, já que você a irritou bastante. – Rony lembrou – Mas a Mione ainda te admira muito.

- Você realmente deveria pensar a respeito. – Gina insistiu. Nesse momento, Pomfrey apareceu.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – disse antes mesmo que alguém perguntasse – Só precisa descansar um pouco.

- Graças a Merlim! – Gina disse.

- Eu posso vê-la? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro que sim. Mas um de cada vez, porque temos muitos leitos ocupados. – os outros acenaram, e Harry seguiu a senhora – Pronto. Não fale muito alto para não acordar os outros.

- Certo.

Em seguida, ela se afastou. Harry sentou num banquinho que tinha ao lado da cama em que Hermione estava deitada. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ela estava ligeiramente pálida. Suspirou aliviado, e relembrou de quantas vezes já passara por aquele tipo de situação. Pensara que nunca mais teria aquela sensação, mas finalmente se deu conta de que seria impossível proteger Hermione de todos os perigos. Sem nem perceber, tomou a mão dela, e a segurou forte. Não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficara daquela maneira, apenas se assustou quando a morena começou a se mexer. Então, soltou a mão dela, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

- Harry? – saiu quase automaticamente, mas Hermione logo percebeu seu erro – Sinto muito, Sr. Potter, eu não pretendia...

- Tudo bem. – ele disse suavemente. O tom da voz dele provocou uma nostalgia que Hermione não soube explicar.

- O que aconteceu? – tentou se erguer, mas suas costas doeram, por isso ela fez uma cara de dor.

- Não se esforce, Hermione.

- Eu devo ter levado uma pancada e tanto na cabeça...

- Sua cabeça está doendo? – ele pareceu preocupado.

- Não, mas eu estou tendo uma alucinação com Harry Potter, na qual ele está sendo gentil e se preocupando comigo. Isso definitivamente não pode ser a realidade.

- Não é uma alucinação. Eu sinto muito pelo modo como venho agido. Realmente, acho que fui um pouco rude com você.

- Um pouco? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu estou tentando me desculpar. – Hermione acabou dando um pequeno sorriso – Obrigado por ter me protegido.

- Mudou de opinião sobre mim?

- Você ganhou meu respeito. Realmente é uma trouxa com muita coragem. – fora a única coisa que conseguira pensar naquele momento. Se realmente a melhor forma de proteger Hermione era se aproximando dela novamente, ele faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para que ela o perdoasse – É muito bom tê-la conosco.

- De verdade? – ainda parecia uma alucinação, ela pensou.

- Sim. Você teve muita coragem e força hoje. Mesmo sem nenhuma magia você continuou ajudando aquela senhora, e ainda me protegeu...

- Sinceramente, Sr. Potter...

- Harry. Você pode me chamar de Harry. – ela apertou os olhos, quase irritada com aquela mudança de comportamento. Porém, por alguma razão, ela não conseguia ficar chateada com ele. E o jeito com que ele falava parecia tão sincero, que a raiva que ela acumulou nos últimos dias dos esporádicos encontros com o bruxo se dissipou.

- Então, Harry... Eu realmente não sei por que fiz aquilo. – pela primeira vez, ela desviou o olhar – Apenas, sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eu... Não podia deixar que aquele feitiço o atingisse. Eu...

- O quê? – o coração dele começou a acelerar, e ele desejou poder segurar o queixo dela, e forçá-la a encará-lo. Sabia que ela fazia aquilo quando se sentia envergonhada.

- Não queria que se ferisse. – ela deu uma risadinha – Embora, na verdade, talvez você até estivesse merecendo, por ser tão boçal e irritante!

- Eu duvido que realmente pense assim. – Hermione voltou a encará-lo, surpresa com aquela conversa.

- Quem sabe...

- Bom, eu acho melhor deixar você descansar. Além disso, tem algumas pessoas lá fora ansiosas para vê-la.

- Está bem. – ele ficou de pé, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, ela o chamou.

- Harry? – quando ele a olhou, Hermione lhe sorriu – Obrigada por me mostrar seu verdadeiro eu.

- Meu verdadeiro eu?

- Eu sempre soube que aquele não era o verdadeiro Harry. Algo dentro de mim sempre me fez acreditar que você era uma pessoa maravilhosa. – ela hesitou por um instante, mas então, continuou – Tinha uma razão, não é? – ele ficou sério, e não respondeu – Tudo bem, não precisa dizer qual, apenas... Continue assim, certo?

- Ok. – foi tudo que ele disse. Deu um pequeno sorriso, e finalmente se afastou.

N/A: Ahh... Finalmente. Nem sei como me desculpar com você!! Mas finalmente, aqui está o cap, espero que gostem. Eu vou tentar colocar um pouco mais de emoção na fic nos próximos capítulos, não se preocupem. Agradecimento a beta Bruna, que corrigiu para mim, mas também tem culpa numa parte da demora, eheiuheuiheuieh, porque o capítulo já estava pronto desde a semana passada, por isso, briguem com ela também =) Então... Tento postar mais em breve! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos!! Pink_Potter : )


	10. Nota da autora

Nota da autora:

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de me desculpar com todos os leitores da fic. Há muitos meses estou sem atualizá-la, por falta de tempo e idéias. Minha faculdade tem me tomado muito tempo, e também comecei a fazer estágios. Não é desculpa, eu sei, mas como eu disse, associado à falta de tempo, tem também a falta de idéias para continuar a fic. Quem escreve sabe que deixar a fic muito tempo parada é ruim, pois as idéias iniciais se perdem... Enfim... Eu tentei algumas vezes continuar a fic, mas o capítulo ficou travado, e não consegui mais terminar.

Então, decidi excluir a fic do site. Deixarei salva no meu computador, portanto, caso um dia as idéias voltem, eu posso continuá-la e postar aqui novamente. Deixarei essa nota uns dias, antes de excluir a fic, por consideração (é o mínimo que poderia fazer), para que possam ler minha justificativa, e não apenas procurar a fic e não encontrá-la.

Mais uma fez, minhas sinceras desculpas. Foi muito bom escrever fics de HH (tá parecendo uma carta de despedida, ehieuheiuhe), devo ficar uns tempos sumidas, mas se eu tiver novas idéias, podem ter certeza de que voto a escrever.

Um beijo enorme!

Pink_Potter : )


End file.
